False Love
by DVii
Summary: Sakura needs a job. Sasuke needs someone to hire, pretending to be his fiancee. They make perfect match. It's an easy task ... isn't it? Main:SasuSaku Side:NaruHina,NejiTen,InoShika Warning:Language
1. Their Troubles

**Author's note: **Hey! Well, this is my first story of I want to say thank you to xStrawberrycream for giving the update tip! I hope you guys enjoy it! Thanks!

**Title:** False love

**Rated:** T

**Pairings:** Sasu/Saku slight Sasu? and some Neji/Ten, Naru/Hina, Ino/Shika

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. (Other people I own)

**Chapter 1:** Their Troubles

----

17-year-old Sasuke tossed and turned in bed, his father's words echoed in his head over and over again like a never ending tunnel. _You have 'til next month to find a fiancée. If you don't, your mother and I will, _his mind played Fugaku's, his father's, announcement. Why won't anyone understand him? He just doesn't want to be ordered around to do everything that everyone says; like finding a fiancée. He wants to be single. He doesn't want a girl clinging onto his arm. He hates girls.

"Argh," he inwardly groaned. _How the hell am I going to find a freakin' fiancée in one month!_ Sasuke's mind screamed. _Why didn't they tell me this earlier! This is bullshit! _

_Oh my god! I'll ask the guys for help tomorrow, _with that, he closed his eyes and drifted off to a sleep.

----

NEXT MORNING; OTHER SIDE OF TOWN:

"Good morning, Yoko," a pastel pink-haired teenager said while entering the small kitchen of her family's apartment. Her short hair was messy from her beauty sleep and she was still in her pajamas.

"'Morning, Sakura," Yoko greeted over her shoulder. Her chocolate brown hair that reached her shoulders had already been put up into a high pony tail as usual. Being the eldest sister that she is, she was already preparing breakfast. "You should hurry up and head down to your job," Yoko ordered.

"Who are you to boss?" Sakura demanded. "You're not even at dad's bakery shop."

"Yeah, yeah," she replied in a bored tone. "Seriously, you have to go work."

"Can't, got fired," Sakura said calmly.

"What?" Yoko hissed.

"I got fired," she replied.

"Gosh, Sakura, what did you do now?" Yoko groaned.

"I didn't do anything; I was carrying out the costumers' orders and this one man groped me," Sakura explained, getting out 2 plates for their breakfast.

"And?" Yoko demanded for more.

"And I kicked him and he went flying off his chair," she quickly finished.

"Gosh, Sakura, control your temper, please?" Yoko once again groaned. "Think about our situation here; dad ditched us for some whore, mom's sick at the hospital, and how are we going to pay all of the medical bills?"

"Oh, yeah, hehe, I kind of forgot about that," Sakura responded nervously while Yoko gave her a dangerous glare. "I'll make flyers."

"You better," Yoko warned. "If you do, what are you going to say to persuade people to hire you?"

"Um . . ." Sakura cupped her chin and looked up at the ceiling, "Haruno Sakura. Will do anything."

"Okay?" her older sister said unsurely. "I'll help you." Yoko brought the two plates over to the kitchen table; each half of the plates was occupied by scrambled eggs and the other half with snow white rice.

----

As his pitch black eyes slowly opened to greet the morning sun's sharp, bright rays; he inhaled in as much air as his lungs could hold and then exhaled. Sasuke lazily crept out of his large bed and walked towards his sapphire blue cell phone and dialed Naruto's number.

----

Naruto was sitting on grazing land. The sun had settled in mid sky. The sky was as light blue as ever and a few thin cotton clouds decorated the sky's exterior.

The blonde turned to Hinata. "Beautiful day today, isn't it Hinata?"

"Y-yes it is," she answered, slightly blushing. Naruto let out a short sigh and inched a little closer towards her direction. As Naruto slowly leaned towards her for a kiss on the lips, she seemed immobilized and didn't move a muscle as her cheeks turned into a shade of crimson red.

_Yes! Yes! Just a little closer and I'll reach my goal. I'm so smooth, _he thought. Naruto had been waiting forever for this moment to happen. And he thought that it would never come. Now his wish is coming true. But heck, Naruto was as nervous as ever.

As his lips were just centimeters away from her light pink ones; he could hear his heart thumping in his ears, his body warming up, his sweat trickling down his sideburns. He's going to go for it; he's going to go for it! Oh, this is the most romantic scene! This is the most ro-

"Bring . . . bring . . . bring!"

_Aw, man, I was just having the perfect dream! _Naruto squinted his eyes as he flipped his orange covers aside his bed and carelessly reached for his phone by his lamp.

"What the hell do you want!" he yelled.

"I need you to come over to my house today at 1 o'clock," said Sasuke.

"That's it? You woke me up for that!" Naruto raised his voice.

"Whatever, just remember to come," he reminded.

"Hmm-mmagh-hn," Naruto groaned scratching the back of his messy blonde head.

"1 o' clock got that?"

"Hmm-mmagh-hn," Naruto repeated hung up the phone with his eyes half open. Naruto plopped down on his bed. He let out a deep sigh followed by a loud snore.

----

"I think that should do," Sakura said, resting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, we practically covered the entire town with your flyers," Yoko stated.

"It's worth it; the faster I get a job the faster we can pay for mom's medical bills," she continued, "Now all I have to do is wait for someone to call and hire me."

----

"Wow, I feel bad for you," said Neji.

"Yeah, I mean; a fiancée at age 17. That's just bad luck," Naruto confessed, shuffling through the pile of newspaper that he brought with him.

Shikamaru rested his back against Sasuke's blue bedroom wall. "What a drag." Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru were in Sasuke's room, obviously talking about Sasuke's trouble that he couldn't get over with. Sasuke shook his head in frustration. What was he do; he could just pick a girl off the streets and make her his fiancée. But then again, he wants someone that he could enjoy his life with.

"You could just pick a girl from school," Neji suggested.

Sasuke shook his head. "I don't want to be stuck with a fan girl for the rest of my life."

"Marry her for one day in the future and then divorce her," Naruto said, still look though the newspaper.

"Dope, my life isn't a game," Sasuke snapped.

"Don't worry. We'll help you find the girl of your dreams," Naruto patted him on the back.

Sasuke narrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "What are you talking about?" he questioned. "The point is, is that I don't want a fiancée." He glanced at the gray pile of newspaper and flipped through it, trying to get his mind off the situation.

He turned over gray paper after gray paper until a pink sheet of paper caught is attention. Sasuke pulled it out and it read:

_**Looking for some one to hire? **_

_**Hire Haruno Sakura **_

_**Any job will do for me**_

_**Call me at: 856-212-6497**_

As a thought ran through his head, a smirk crept on his face.

"What's up with you?" Shikamaru asked.

"I have an idea," Sasuke looked up at his friends, "A very good idea."

TBC . . .

**Author's note: **I'm glad you guys read it! Well, there's my first fic. I hope you liked it! Please review! Next chapter will be updated next week. Advices are welcomed!


	2. Meet Your Boss

**Author's note:** Hello, again! I'm sorry for the mistakes that I made on the previous chapter . . . everyone's not perfect. Yeah, well, I hope you guys like chapter 2. This time, I carefully revised it so there probably won't be as much mistakes as chapter 1. I want to say thank you to all of the reviewers! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. (Other people I own)

**Pairings:** Sasu/Saku, slight Sasu/OC and Neji/Ten, Naru/Hina, and Ino/Shika

**Chapter 2:** Meet your boss

----

_I hope his idea isn't evil, _Naruto thought, seeing Sasuke's smirk. "What is this 'really good idea' of yours?"

"It wouldn't hurt to hire someone to play my fiancée, would it?" said Sasuke

"What?" Neji asked. The raven-haired teenager held up the pink sheet of paper so that his friends could see.

----

Sakura and Yoko were at their father's bakery shop, waiting for costumers to enter the little shop on this busy Saturday afternoon. The streets were full of activities, people knocking each other's shoulders while making their way to their destinations, and the sun's reflection making its way across the street as costumers opened the glass doors of other shops.

Sakura had her nose buried in her thick romance novel while her sister rested her chin in her left palm and her free hand busily filling in the boxes of her crossword puzzle at the cash register counter. Out of now where, Sakura's cell phone went off and the tune was coming from the direction of her brown leather purse. She put her book down and dug in her bag. As Sakura pulled it out, the tune's noise increased and finally came to a halt when she pressed TALK.

"Hello?" she said. Yoko put her pen down and curiously looked at Sakura, still in her position. ". . . . Yes, this is she. . . . Really? That's great! . . . Alright, tomorrow it is . . . Thank you so much! Bye." She placed her cell phone back in her purse with a delicate smile across her face.

"What was that about?" Yoko asked, now straightening her back from her position.

"I found a job," Sakura said eagerly.

"Well, what is it?" the brunette questioned.

"I don't know yet," she answered, making Yoko sweat drop. "But I will tomorrow. I'm meeting him at the '_Secrette Aimez' _restaurant."

"You mean that really expensive restaurant?" Yoko asked.

"I guess," Sakura shrugged her shoulders and once again placed her book in front of her face.

----

NEXT DAY- LUNCH TIME- 12 O' CLOCK: _SECRETTE AIMEZ _

"I can't believe you dragged me into this," Naruto narrowed his eyes as he and Sasuke took their seats in the fancy restaurant.

"Hey, you're the best talker I know, so shut up," Sasuke hissed.

As a pink-haired young adult entered the restaurant, she curiously looked around for a certain person. _Okay, the dude that called said to look for a blonde with an obnoxious face,_ she thought, scanning the area before her. _Agh, this isn't helping. This isn't- . . . Is that him? _Sakura asked herself, now spotting Naruto. She smiled brightly and walked towards him.

"Hi, I'm Haruno Sakura. Are you Naruto?" she asked.

"Yes," Naruto answered slowly. "Well, you're here. Have a seat and Sasuke and I will explain your job."

"Whatever; just get this over with," Sasuke muttered in a monotone.

_So this is the famous Sasuke everyone talks about, _Sakura looked at him while taking a seat next to Naruto. _Wonder why he needs someone to hire. _

**INNER SAKURA: Damn! So hot! **

As the minutes past by, they explained everything quietly to Sakura so that other people wouldn't hear them. Sasuke would only say a couple of words, with some 'Hn,'s and 'Hmph,'s and let Naruto do all the talking.

"-it doesn't sound that hard . . . does it?" Naruto asked Sakura.

Sakura shook her head. "Oh, no, not at all. Thank you so much for hiring me."

----

As Sakura approached the kitchen of her family's apartment, Yoko was eagerly waiting for Sakura to tell her about her new job. Sakura eyed her suspiciously.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"What's your new job, stupid," Yoko spat at her.

"Well . . ." the pink-haired girl paused, taking in a deep breath before continuing. ". . . My job is to play Sasuke's fiancée; and by doing that, I have to live with him." Sakura walked to the kitchen counter, she set her purse down with her older sister following close behind her.

"Sasuke? You mean as in Uchiha Sasuke? Pretending to be his fiancée? Living with him?" Yoko questioned, narrowing her eyes.

"Yeah, Yoko, it's not that hard to get that short information in your head," she sighed.

"Sakura!" Yoko scowled. "You call this a job? You're just going to run off and live with some stranger because they say that they need someone to work for them? I'm not letting you do that."

"Argh, I knew this would happen," Sakura groaned, dropping her head back and covering her face with her porcelain hands.

"If you knew that this was going to happen then why did you agree?" she raised her voice.

"Because- because . . ." Sakura paused, lowering her head, ". . . I'm doing this for mom, and you can't stop me."

"Sakura, this whole thing sounds like a game," Yoko said, now softening her voice.

"It's not a game, sis. It's something Sasuke wants; to be single. You, Sasuke, a few of his friends, and I are the only people who knows about this. It's a secret and this is serious to him . . . I think." Yoko rolled her eyes. "Well, you still think it isn't a good idea?"

"Kind of, but by the way, how much is the pay?" Yoko asked.

"30 thousand dollars a week," she replied.

"I take back my words," Yoko snapped happily, making Sakura roll her eyes. "If you're going to live with him, what are you going to do about school?"

"I've already asked him that and he said that I'll go to his school since we'll obviously be going everywhere together," said Sakura.

"More importantly, how are you going to defend yourself?" Yoko asked.

"What? What do you mean?"

"I mean he could . . . you know, rape you or something," the older sister managed to get out.

"Oh . . . OH! He wouldn't do that," Sakura squeaked.

"You never know," said Yoko.

"But don't worry; I'm having my own room. He- I mean his friend explained to me that Sasuke's parent said they don't want to expect grandchildren until Sasuke finishes college and I'm only playing his fiancée, it'll only last like, I don't know, 1 to 3 years," Sakura explained. "And trust me . . . I'll beat him good if he touches me."

Yoko laughed at her younger sister. "I know you will. How do you think mom's going to take this?"

Sakura shrugged. "I don't know. All I know is that I start in three weeks!" she finished in an eager tone before skipping to her room. Yoko rolled her eyes at Sakura's childish action.

_Sakura, you have to be the most interesting sister anyone could have, _Yoko thought to herself.

----

Three weeks past by quickly, well for Sakura, it seemed like eternity since she was so thrilled about her new job. Little did she know that she will soon be in hell.

As Sakura hauled her heavy luggage out of the apartment's front door, Yoko gave her a good-bye kiss on the cheek and bid farewell. She walked over to Sasuke's car and his butler helped Sakura store her luggage in the trunk of the black Viper. As Sakura climbed in the back seat, she was greeted by Sasuke and Naruto.

"Hi Sakura," Naruto said with his foxy grin printed on his face. The butler was now seated in the driver seat and started the engine.

Sakura smiled. "Hey," she greeted back. "Hi Sasuke."

"Hn," he mumbled, giving her a quick glance before shifting his eyes back out the window.

"Get these facts in your head," Sasuke started, turning his head to face her to make sure he has her attention, "This is Kenji, my butler, no need to keep this situation a secret 'cause he already knows. My brother's name is Itachi, my mother is-"

"It's okay; I know who you guys are. You and your family are like celebrities in Konoha," Sakura flashed a smile at him.

"Whatever," he muttered, looking away. Sakura's sweet face turned into a glare. _Pretty rude, _she thought.

**INNER SAKURA: UCHIHA! You have no idea who you're messing with! **

_Why isn't she jumping at me? She would've done that by now, _Sasuke asked himself.

"Oh, and Sasuke, don't forget about the 'other' thing you guys have to do," Naruto said, leaning back, resting his hands behind his head.

"Hm?" Sakura reacted, curiosity taking over her features.

"We have to pretend to . . . you know . . . love each other," the Uchiha said, slightly blushing.

"What!" she exclaimed.

"Aaaw, I see someone blushing," Naruto teased him.

"Shut up, idiot!" he snapped, elbowing Naruto hard in the ribs. Naruto jerked forward and furiously trying to rub away the pain from his ribs.

"Sasuke-sama, we're here," Kenji said, while the car entered the gates of the Uchiha mansion. Sakura stared at the resident in awe.

_So the rumors are true, they really are rich! _She thought.

**INNER SAKURA: I can't believe I'm going to live here! **

"I just hope I don't get lost," Sakura said under her breath. Sasuke smirked, exiting out of the car.

"This is going to be fun," she added, walking towards the front door.

"Oh, yes . . . very fun indeed," Sasuke muttered to himself, still having his smirk across his handsome face.

TBC . . .

**Author's note: **Okay, so there is Chapter 2! I hope you all liked it! I love writing cliffies, but I hate reading them. Yes, I'm very impatient . . . hehe. This chapter took me forever to finish, although it's not much. Now please review and I'll update sooner.

Next chapter: next week

-rainbowed-petal


	3. Itachi's Suspicion

**Author's note: **What's up, people! I'm glad that you guys like the story so far . . . it makes me so happy T-T (-sniff-) I want to say thank you to **mtm123 **(-I loved your idea, although I'm going to change it a bit I hope it's okay with you, though-),my friend Devon, and all of the reviewers. Anyways, here's Chapter 3. -

**Chapter 3 –** Itachi's Suspicion

**Disclaimer –** I do not own Naruto . . . I wish I do.

----

"Oh, yes . . . very fun indeed," Sasuke muttered to himself, still having his smirk across his handsome face.

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand as he spotted his mom walking towards them from a distance, wearing a smile.

"Hey!" Sakura exclaimed, trying to pull her hand free from his grip.

"You guys are here already!" Mikoto said, holding out her arms for a hug. Sakura whipped her head in the direction of the feminine voice and knew right away that she was Sasuke's mother. She flashed Mikoto one of her dazzling smile and gently held her fiancé's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. You look gorgeous!" the pink-haired girl commented. His mother gave Sakura a hug and then pulled away.

"Thank you. You look stunning yourself!" she said.

_Right, _Sasuke thought sarcastically.

"Sasuke has told me **so **many things about you," the jet black- haired mother said excitedly.

Sakura turned her head towards him and eyed him with a fake smile. "You have, darling?" she asked.

"More facts than you would ever imagine," he responded with a smirk.

She pinched Sasuke's cheek, moving her hand side to side. "Isn't he sweet?" Sakura said to Mikoto. His mother laughed. The raven-haired teenager, obviously getting pretty mad right now, squeezed Sakura's hand as hard as he could.

Sakura faked a laugh, trying to hide her groan of pain, "Owwahahahaha." As the pain from her right hand increased, Sakura lowered her head, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Are you okay, dear?" Mikoto asked her. Sakura furiously shook her head up and down. "Okay, then. Come inside children. The family's waiting."

"It's okay, mom. You go ahead and go inside. We'll catch up with you later," said Sasuke. His mother nodded and walked inside the Uchiha resident. Sakura yanked her hand away from Sasuke's strong grip, narrowing her eyes at him.

"What was that for?" she insisted.

"Never pinch my cheeks," Sasuke said sternly as he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his pants.

"And never hurt a girl," Sakura retorted back, massaging her upset hand. "How do you expect me to act well, when you suck at it?"

"Please, your smiles are beyond fake; talk about bad acting," he shot at her.

"I'll show you who's better at acting," she said, crossing her arms across her chest. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. This way," he led her into the large family room where Itachi and the rest of the family waited; talking amongst themselves.

"So this is Sakura, huh?" Itachi said, taking Sakura's hand and planted a kiss on it when the two entered the room. She blushed and smiled; her heart racing.

"Yes she is," Sasuke stated, locking his arm around her hips.

Itachi gave a low chuckle. "Welcome to the family," he said.

**INNER SAKURA: Oh, my god! I think I'm going to faint! **

"Thank you," she replied, shyly.

"Have you met Sayuko, yet?" he asked her.

"Uh, no," she responded.

"Who's Sayuko?" Sasuke inquired.

"My fiancée," Itachi replied, pointing at a young woman who was having a conversation with one of the maids. She was quite beautiful. She was a young woman with shoulder length hair; light brown with blonde highlights, and had gorgeous hazel eyes that would just make you say, "Wow."

"Well, I'll let you guys talk and I'll be right back," Sakura said, gesturing Sasuke to let go of her waist.

As she began her way to Sayuko, Itachi started, "So . . . That's quite a girl you have there."

". . . Thank you?" Sasuke said unsurely.

"What do you think of Sayuko?" he asked.

Sasuke took a couple of seconds examining her figure before carelessly stating, "I don't know . . . She's okay, I guess." This _was_ Sasuke's first time meeting her, it wouldn't hurt saying that; that is until she screeched:

"Oh, my god!" happily–cheerleader accent- when meeting Sakura and then nearly made Sakura choke for oxygen from her bear hug.

"I change my mind," Sasuke snapped.

"Whatever," Itachi muttered. "Aren't you going to give your lovely flower a tour around the house?"

"My what?" he narrowed his eyes in puzzlement.

"Your lovely flower; Sakura," the brother repeated.

"Oh . . ." Sasuke said before walking towards Sakura, giving a little tap on her shoulder. Her eyes met his when she looked over her shoulder.

"Yeah?" she asked with a smile.

"I'm giving you a tour," he stated bluntly.

"Okay." She wrapped her arms around Sasuke's and turned to Sayuko. "I'll talk to you later," Sakura said to her. When they left the room, Sakura immediately let go of her grip on Sasuke's arm and continued to walk by his side. As her bare, ivory feet tapped on the cold mosaic tiled floor, her jade eyes traveled around the large and elegant foyer.

Rooms after room were introduced to Sakura. Remarkable glass chandeliers hang from the ceiling in most of the neat rooms.

"Do you guys have family photos?" she asked.

"Why?" Sasuke questioned.

"I want to see them, of course," responded Sakura.

"No," he said.

"How come?"

"Because I said 'no'."

"Ah, come on," her voice almost sounded like she was pleading. Sasuke shook his head. "I bet you have some embarrassing pictures. Is that why you don't want to show me?"

"Totally," a voice came from behind, making the two jump in surprise.

"The hell do you want?" Sasuke demanded.

"Just trying to show this beautiful lady some photos," Itachi replied. He handed Sakura a dark brown, leather book that read:

_Uchiha Photo Album_

"Thanks," Sakura smiled, taking the thick book from the older brother. Opening it, she was greeted with baby pictures of the Uchiha brothers that looked very identical. "Oh, you guys are **so **cute!" she exclaimed.

_Ch . . . girls, _Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"This is you, Sasuke?" she asked, laying her pointer finger on toddler Sasuke. "You're sochubby!"

"At least I'm not right now; unlike _some _people," he shot back.

"Hey!" she yelled, giving him a hard punch in the arm.

"Why would you say such a thing about your fiancée? You like fat girls or something?" Itachi questioned.

"Hey! You guys are so mean!" she yelled at them.

"Oh, so you punch me and not him?" Sasuke demanded. She shrugged and turned over the page.

"My gosh, Sasuke is this you?" Sakura asked, pointing at a picture of a two-year-old Sasuke with blue streaks of paint across his face and was wearing a really cute, wide smile.

"Yes it is," Itachi answered. "He liked being messy." Sakura laughed.

"Why can't you smile like this? You'll look even cuter," she said, but the last sentence slipped out, making her blush when she realized it.

Mikoto peered through the hallway. "Kids . . . dinner's ready."

----

"Everything is starting to get exiting between us," Sakura explained to the family while the maids set their meal on the large glass table.

"I'm glad," Fugaku said with a smile. "What do you think Sasuke?"

"It's exciting indeed," he started calmly, "I'm just glad I found the person I love the most. At first I thought this whole thing was a disaster, but now, I take back my words."

_The hell; since when was he this open? _Itachi thought.

"I'm very glad, darling," Mikoto said, stabbing her fork into her steak.

"You know, I've always thought you were gay. But that thought might be wrong," the older brother admitted.

Sasuke gave him a 'start-that-again-and-I'm-going-to-kill-you-, asshole' glare. "I am **not **gay. And since I now found my love, that pathetic thought of yours is proved wrong," he said in a cold voice.

"Hey, I said _might _be wrong," Itachi said hastily.

"Whatever, I'm not gay," Sasuke repeated with his eyes still narrowed and locked with Itachi's.

"Even Dad thought you were gay," the brother stated plainly.

"You did, Fugaku?" Mikoto demanded, turning to her husband.

Fugaku let out a nervous laugh. "It is possible, isn't it?" His wife responded his question with an angry glare.

"Wow, what a supported family," said Sasuke, mockingly. Sakura held back her laughter.

"It's okay, Sasuke," the pink-haired teen continued, "no matter what you do, I'll still love you."

"Does that include kissing men?" the older Uchiha asked.

"Itachi," Mikoto scowled. Itachi innocently shrugged his shoulders.

Sasuke leaned over to Sakura and whispered, "Itachi might ask questions so start preparing the right answers."

His warm breath brushed against her neck, making her skin crawl. She giggled when Sasuke sat back in his chair. "I love you, too," she played. Sasuke narrowed his eyes in confusion with a 'what the hell' expression.

_What is up with Sasuke? He's so out of character, _Itachi thought. His curiosity grew and he thought . . . a smirk graced his lips. _Sasuke, you are **so** bogus._ He was going to have some fun.

"So . . ."Itachi began, "How long have you guys known each other? How long have you guys been dating?"

_Wow, Sasuke was right! _Sakura thought before answering, "We've known each other for 4 weeks to be exact and has been dating for about 3 weeks."

"That's pretty quick," he stated. "Where did you guys meet?"

". . . Secrette Aimez . . . We were on a blind date," Sasuke answered calmly.

"Hm," Itachi nodded his head slowly in satisfaction. The Uchiha parents eyed Itachi suspiciously; they knew where he was getting at. "So . . ." he continued, "When was your kiss?"

The young couple blushed. "H-Hey, that's personal," Sasuke snapped, trying his best not to blush.

Itachi held out his arms defensively and said, "Okay. No need to snap."

As everyone ate, silent started to build. The only noise that was heard was the silverware tapping against the china plates. It was getting on the brothers' nerves, so, out of the blue, Itachi asked, "So . . . Have you guys thought about having sex?"

Sakura choked on her steak while Sasuke sprayed out his mouthful of water. Wow, I think he crossed the line.

"Itachi!" Mikoto scowled, her voice stronger than before.

"What?" Itachi said innocently. "I was just curious."

Sasuke was still coughing his lungs out. Sakura gently patted his back for support.

"Mother, (-cough-) can Sakura (-cough-) and I be excused (-cough-)?" Sasuke managed to get out.

"Yes," she answered. Sasuke stood up and grabbed Sakura's hand, dragging her away from the room.

"Why'd you drag me out?" she asked.

"You want Itachi to ask more questions?"

"No," Sakura answered with a low voice.

"Going somewhere?" Itachi's voice came from behind.

"Ah!" the two reacted in unison, whipping their heads around.

"Stop doing that, you freaking stalker!" Sasuke yelled.

"Sakura's a fake, isn't she?" he asked in a husky voice.

Sasuke and Sakura were taken aback. "What makes you say such a pathetic thing?" the raven-haired teen retorted.

"I saw you guys when you arrived," Itachi went on, "Grabbing each other's hands and acted love birds when seeing mom. But when she left your sight, you fought like immature kids."

**INNER SAKURA: Oh, no he didn't! **

"Right," Sasuke said, trying to sound ironic.

"How well do you know Sakura, brother?" Itachi questioned.

"More than her sister does," said Sasuke.

"Then tell me, what day is Sakura's birthday?" he asked.

"March 27th," the boy answered.

"28th," Sakura corrected.

"See, you answered wrong," said Itachi.

"By one day, big deal," he snapped.

"Sakura's age?" Itachi once again asked him.

"16," he answered confidently.

"17," she corrected.

"Whatever," Sasuke shot at her.

"Wrong again, bro," he began, "What about Sakura's last name?"

"Haruto," he replied.

"It's Haruno," Sakura corrected him, again.

"Wrong again," Itachi smirked.

"So what; by one letter," Sasuke snapped.

"You know your fiancée **so** well," he said sarcastically, walking the opposite way with his back facing them.

"Think whatever you want, I still love her," Sasuke lied.

"You sure are cocky for someone who gets everything wrong," Sakura stated, as they made their way up the long vanilla marble stairs.

"Whatever," he narrowed his eyes. "Anyways, your school uniform is in your room. You're starting school with me tomorrow."

"A uniform!" she exclaimed. ". . . Okay? . . . Hey, where's my room anyways?"

As they approached the large, hollow hallway, Sasuke pointed to a door on left side. "The one at the very end," he said plainly.

"Where's _your_ room?" she asked. He stayed silent, making his way down a different hall. Sakura frowned. _What a guy, _she thought. When Sakura reached her door, she turned the silver doorknob and pushed the large wooden door open. Her green eyes widen in amazement. The room was so elegant! Royal red curtains, wall, bedcovers, pillows. A simple wooden desk and a computer sat next to her bed.

Sakura's luggage was placed by the wide window. She looked over at a uniform on the bed. A simple white collared, short sleeved shirt with a green checkered skirt that would reach a couple of inches above her knees. _School, _she thought.

"School," Sakura repeated.

**Author's note: **Sorry for the late update . . . I was too lazy, hehe. Well, what are you waiting for? REVIEW!

Next chapter: next week.


	4. Konoha High School

**Author's note: Thank you guys for reviewing! I'm glad that you guys like the story so far. Although I'm running out of ideas for this story, I'll think of more in the future. I'm sorry for the late update. I had a really busy week; school and all that other crap. Aight, here's Chapter 4. **

**Chapter 4 –** Konoha High School

**Disclaimer –** I do not own Naruto. Other characters I own.

----

The next morning, the Uchiha family already sat at their eating table with their breakfast before them. Their meal was quiet as always since Mikoto and Fugaku's sons were quiet, there really wasn't any reason to start a conversation knowing that the two would start a fight; and since Sayuko would stay silent, everything was still.

"Sasuke dear, where's Sakura?" Mikoto asked, when realizing that the pink-haired girl wasn't with them. Sasuke shrugged. "Why don't you go check on her?" The boy groggily rolled his eyes at his mother before standing up from his seat and exiting the room.

"You know, sometimes I wonder how someone as sweet as Sakura would get along with someone as cold as Sasuke," Fugaku said once Sasuke disappeared up the stairs. Mikoto shrugged.

Itachi smirked. "Boy, dad, you have no idea."

----

As Sakura's door came to Sasuke view, he walked closer to it. Approaching the large wooden door, he gave it a simple knock, waiting for a reply. Nothing.

"Sakura," Sasuke called in a cold voice, "Come down for breakfast." Silence answered his demand. He gave the door two harder knocks. "Sakura, come down for breakfast." Silence. The impatient Uchiha held back his arm with his hand clenched into a fist and was ready to give Sakura's door a hard punch. His fist flew forward and was three inches away from the door when it flung open, making Sasuke punch Sakura instead. She fell back and landed with a 'Thud'.

"Ow!" the girl exclaimed, furiously rubbing her red forehead. "What was that for!"

"It wasn't my fault, your forehead was in the way," Sasuke plainly stated, turning to leave. He gave the girl a quick glance over his shoulder, "Next time, don't be late for breakfast."

Sakura glared at the Uchiha so hard she could burn a hole through his head.

**INNER SAKURA: Freakin' asshole! **

In the back of Sakura's head right now, she imagined grabbing a Bazooka and shooting Sasuke's head open, but she needs the money he's going to pay her, so she couldn't do that . . . not yet.

After the pain slowly eased away, she grabbed her school bag and ran down the hall to catch up with Sasuke.

----

The two teenagers enter the dining room and everyone started at Sakura's red forehead.

"Sasuke . . . what did you do to her?" Itachi questioned without breaking his gaze away from Sakura's forehead.

"Why do you assume I was the one who did it?" Sasuke snapped.

"Because you're a foolish little brother," he said. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and grabbed a fork, throwing it fast in Itachi's direction, aiming for his face. The older brother simply smacked the silverware away.

"I told you not to call me that, you son of a-" Sasuke started before being interrupted by his father.

"Boys!" Fugaku yelled. "Can we have one meal without you two fighting!"

". . . . . . Excuse me dad," Itachi started in a low voice, "I'll be leaving now." He stood up, not breaking eye contact with Sasuke and walked out the room.

"Uh . . . Sasuke, I think it's time to go," said Sakura. The boy nodded and started out the room.

"Oh, wait!" Mikoto said, standing up. "I made you children lunch." She handed the teenagers two boxed lunch.

"Thank you, Mikoto-san," Sakura said.

"Shuutome," (Is that how you spell mother-in-law?) Mikoto corrected. The pink-haired girl let out a nervous laugh. "But 'Mikoto-san' will do for now."

"Okay," Sakura replied in satisfaction. The two stuffed there lunch in their book bags.

"Have a nice day," Fugaku called over his shoulder.

Sasuke let out 'Hn' as he exited the room with his hand gripping Sakura's hand and the other holding his backpack. They walked out of the house and were greeted by Sasuke's dark blue motorcycle outside.

"Whoa, we're riding that?" Sakura said.

"Yeah," he answered, letting go of Sakura's hand.

"Why did you let go?" she turned to him.

"What?" Sasuke hissed.

"Nothing," she quickly snapped.

"Hurry up," he demanded in a cold voice. Sakura nodded, hastening her walking pace towards the motorcycle. Sasuke handed her a black helmet. Slipping it on, Sakura climbed on the bike, behind him and wrapped her arms around Sasuke's waist. He started the engine and they zoomed off, entering the streets of Konoha.

----

Sasuke held Sakura's hand when they walked on the crowded school ground. Girls dreamingly smiled at the Uchiha as he brushed past them. They would let out:

"Hey, Sasuke-kun."

"I love you!"

"Sasuke, you're my one and only love!"

The raven-haired boy would narrow his eyes in annoyance and ignored their pathetic spoken words.

Spotting a small group of girls ahead, he turned to Sakura.

"Why don't you go hang out with Tenten and them?" Sasuke said, carelessly pointing to a girl with two buns, a long haired blonde, and a shy white eyed girl waving at them.

"O-okay," Sakura answered before they departed. He headed towards a group of boys not far away from them.

"Hey!" the cheerful brunette greeted her.

"Hi," Sakura smiled.

"I'm really excited to meet you," the blonde said, shaking her hand.

"You are?" asked Sakura.

"Well, duh? You _are _Sasuke's fiancée," said the blonde.

"I am?" Sakura asked in disbelief. The three girls stared at her.

"Oh, yeah . . . I _am_," she said when her mind recalled why she was here in the first place. _Wow! Words fly fast around here. _

"Well, anyways," the brunette started, "I'm Tenten."

"Ino's my name. This is Hinata," she said, holding out her arms in the shy girl's direction.

"H-hi," Hinata stuttered, gluing her pearl-white eyes to the ground. Sakura smiled.

----

"That's your fiancée, huh?" Neji said, studying the pink-haired girl from a distance.

"Yup, isn't she pretty?" Naruto asked with a grin.

"Hmph," Shikamaru grunted, looking away with his back pressed against the school's brick wall. They boys hid from the harsh morning sun.

"Did you guys tell the girls that this whole thing was fake?" Sasuke asked bluntly, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"No," the white eyed boy answered.

"You can never trust a girl on private stuffs like this. It's such a drag," Shikamaru said lazily.

". . . That's true," Naruto agreed.

----

Tenten, Ino, and Hinata walked down the crowned hall showing Sakura the way to the principle's office to pick up her schedule.

"You know, shouldn't Sasuke be the one doing this kind of stuff for you?" Ino asked.

"What do you mean?" questioned the pink-haired girl.

"Showing you around, staying by your side; not that we don't want to show you around or anything," the blonde explained.

"Oh, I don't mind. I don't care if he hangs with his friends 24/7," Sakura said, following close behind the three girls.

"Here it is," Tenten exclaimed when they came to a large wooden door. "You can handle it by yourself, right?"

"Yeah," Sakura said with a smile. "Thank you. You guys don't have to wait for me. I'll catch up with you guys later."

"Okay. S-see you later, then," Hinata quietly said. The three girls headed down the crowded hallway. She watched her new friends skipped away until they were out of her sight. Sakura turned to the door and let out a deep breath.

She gave the door a knock.

"Come in," a strong feminine voice called. Sakura slowly cracked the door open and stepped into the principle's large office. The blonde woman looked up from her papers and smiled. "I believe you are the new student?"

"Yes, ma'am," the girl answered.

"Well, here's your schedule," Tsunade said handing her a white sheet of paper. She quickly walked over to her desk and took the paper.

"Thank you . . ." Sakura glanced at the principle's name plate, ". . . Principle Tsunade."

Tsunade smiled as the girl left her room. "Have a nice day," Sakura said cheerfully.

"You too," Tsunade called back before lowering her head to continue where she left off.

Just when Sakura stepped into the hallway, the bell went off. Everyone grabbed their books, slammed their lockers shut, bid farewell to each other, and rushed to their classes.

----

Sakura's first class was gym. It was a disaster; running 8 freaking laps under 8 freaking minutes! Sakura only ran 2 rounds and was already worn out. She has to admit . . . Guy-sensei really is a weird dude.

Next class- Social Studies

Asuma-sensei is a cool guy. Despite his bluntness; Sakura loves how he explains the lessons so clearly. Social study's a piece a cake for Sakura.

After Social Studies- Math

"Alright," Kakashi started once all of his students were firmly seated in their seats, "clear your desk of all materials except for a pencil; you're going to have a test." Everyone in the class groaned. _What's the big deal? It's just a test, _Sakura thought. When she received her paper, she glanced at it. _It's not that bad. _

"Aw, come on," a student groaned when receiving the white sheet.

"It's impossible to ace on this test," another wined.

"Don't even bother, it's already impossible to even _finish _this," another student mumbled.

"Start whenever you're ready," said Kakashi, returning to his desk. He opened his orange perverted book and ignored everything around him.

The students repeatedly scan over the questions and nervously tapped their pencils on their desk while Sakura quickly scratched the answers onto the paper, filling in the lines provided. People stared at her like she wasn't human.

_How does she do that! _They thought. _These questions are freaking hard! _

Naruto and Sasuke sat right next to each other near the window.

"What's the answer to number 1?" the blonde slowly hissed.

"I'm not telling you," Sasuke whispered.

"What's the answer to number 1?" Naruto repeated, hissing slowly.

"Shut up, idiot!" Sasuke hissed, narrowing his eyes in annoyance.

"So . . . decided to cheat, huh?" Kakashi asked, popping out behind them. The two jerked forward in surprise.

". . . . ." the two boys stayed silent. Writing down whatever that popped in their head, pretending that nothing happened.

----

_Done, _Sakura mentally sighed and glanced around the room. _Sasuke's still working? Wait . . . did he cheat! (-Gasp-) That bad, bad boy! _

"Are you done?" the teacher asked the girl. Sakura turned to him and slowly nodded.

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei," she answered. He walked over to her desk and took the paper, taking a few minutes running his eye (-And I really mean 'eye'-)

The sensei raised his eyebrows and nodded his head in satisfaction. Kakashi pulled out a red marker from his right pocket and sloppily wrote '100' on Sakura's smooth paper. The class stared at her score in awe.

"See class; acing this test _was _possible after all," Kakashi said, smiling behind his mask.

Sasuke scoffed, _Ch, top-notch student, ne? _

----

Sakura walked down the cafeteria with her boxed lunch in her hand and two wooden chopsticks in her other hand. She looked around to find Sasuke. He sat at a table with Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, Tenten, Hinata, and Ino.

Ino waved at her. "Sit over here!" she called. Sakura smiled and fastened her pace towards them. A small puddle of milk laid a few feet away from her path. Not spotting it, she slipped from her fast pace.

Tenten let out a small gasp, Hinata widened her eyes in horror, and Ino cupped her mouth while the boys at the table paid close attention to Sakura, waiting for the painful and embarrassing results of her fall.

Sakura felt her foot slipping fast and next thing she knew she fell backwards . . . into someone's arms? She found herself staring into black orbs of a teen her age.

On the other hand, Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. His friends sitting at the table noticed this.

_I see someone jealous, _Naruto thought.

The dark-haired boy helped Sakura to her feet.

"Thanks," she said.

"No problem," the boy answered with a smile.

"You're my hero," she told him. He laughed. "I'm Sakura."

"My name is Sai," he answered. "You should watch your step next time. That fall would've been nasty."

"Oh, thanks. I'll be more careful next time," she said with a gentle smile.

"Have a nice lunch," Sai said cheerfully.

"You too," Sakura said, before running towards the others who saw the whole incident. A faint blush could be seen on Sakura's cheeks.

"Oow," Ino teased.

"Shut up, Ino," the pink-haired girl snapped while taking a seat next to her. Sasuke still had his eyes narrowed.

"You like him, don't you?" said Tenten.

"No I don't. I just met him," Sakura snapped.

"Oh, come on, admit it. I saw it in your eyes," Ino said, nudging Sakura's arm with her elbow.

"No I don't!" she yelled.

"We were just playing around; you take things too seriously," the brunette stated.

"But still, I don't like him. I already have Sasuke," Sakura smiled, averting her gaze into the Uchiha's eyes.

Sasuke's narrowed eyes disappeared as a crimson red blush appeared.

"Ahem, ye-yeah," the boy said, trying his best to get rid of his burning cheeks.

"Sakura, I almost forgot to ask you," Tenten started, "do you want to come to the Konoha High singing competition with us? We're supporting a friend."

"Um . . . I don't have anything planned for tonight; I don't mind," Sakura answered.

----

7:00 P.M. - KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL SINGING COMPETITION:

People were busy backstage. Chatting with one another, putting on makeup, and getting dressed in their nicest clothing.

The auditorium was packed with families and friends.

Sasuke and the rest of the group entered the auditorium, looking for open seats.

"Sakura come with us," Tenten said, pulling Sakura's hand. Hinata, Ino, and Tenten dragged Sakura backstage into an empty makeup room; only one person was there.

"Sakura, this is Ayona; Ayona, this is Sakura," Ino introduced.

"Hi," Sakura greeted. The black-haired girl smiled.

"We're here supporting her," said Tenten.

"Hey, where's Sasuke?" Ayona asked.

"Outside," Hinata answered.

"I'll be right back," the black-haired girl said, leaving the room.

"We'll come with you," Ino called before leaving the room with the rest of the girls. Sakura was left alone. She looked around the room. The small room was packed with makeup kits.

"What are you doing!" a woman demanded, rushing into the room and grabbed her arm.

"Uh . . . I was just-"

"You're up next," the woman said, dragging her out of the room.

"What!" Sakura asked.

"Quiet! You're singing next," said the woman.

They appeared on the stage, the woman handed her a black microphone.

"What's your name, kid?" a man asked.

"Uh, H-Haruno Sakura," she stuttered. The woman pushed her onto the stage. Staring out into the crowd, the auditorium had the maximum of 200 people watching.

"Haruno Sakura, singing 'Gravity'," the man announced.

_Oh no! _Sakura mentally screamed. The spotlight hit her, followed her figure as she slowly walked to the center of the stage, not knowing what to do and the sound of the piano started to play.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "What the hell is she doing!"

"She's stealing my spot!" Ayona exclaimed.

_What do I do? What do I do? _Sakura panicked.

TBC . . .

**Authors note: Uh oh, don't throw up, Sakura! It took me forever to finish this chapter! Sorry again for the late update, my freaking mom is freaking strict about being on the computer! I only have 1 hour on the computer! ARG, I'M SO MAD! IT DRIVES ME NUTS! **

**In this story, I'm going to make Sakura the smartest, because it is true. Sasuke may have the top grades but Sakura's knowledge is above all of the other students in her grade. Can someone tell me what 'writer's block' is?**

**Well, anyways, REVIEW! **


	5. Singing Competition: Sakura Shines

**Author's note: Well, I'm sorry for the long update. Trust me; my backpack is bombarded with homework. IT'S DRIVING ME INSANE! . . . . . . And thanks again for reviewing, guys; I LOVE YOU GUYS! So, yeah, a lot of homework. Here's what you've all been waiting for, I hope you guys like it! **

**The song is called 'Gravity' by Vienna Teng. **

**Chapter 5-** Singing Competition; Sakura Shines

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Naruto.

----

_What do I do! What do I do! _Sakura panicked as she stared at all the eyes of the crowd watching her. She could hear her heart beat in her ears. She felt as if her heart was to jump out of her chest. Before she knew, her whole body heated up.

The sound of the playing piano continued to play as Sakura stood there. She quickly turned and was about to run off the stage but the woman who dragged her there gave her a glare, saying, 'You better not mess up my show!' So she stopped.

_Hey . . . wait a minute; I-I know this song_, Sakura thought as she lifted the microphone up to her lips.

----

"What is she doing?" Sasuke hissed. The group of teenagers stood there, watching their pink-haired friend. Ayona narrowed her eyes.

"She's stealing my spot, that's what she's doing," the black-haired girl raised her voice. The others said nothing.

She walked by the auditorium wall, heading towards the backstage. Ayona, reaching her target, pushed threw the crowd that stood in her way.

"Young lady," a big man in black started in a low voice, stepping in front of the girl. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Can't you see," Ayona snapped. "I'm just trying to get backstage. She's stealing my act." She pointed to Sakura.

"Sorry, but no one is allowed backstage once the competition begins without a pass," he said, still standing in her way.

"I have a pass," the girl started confidently. She ran her hands up and down her skirt, searching for her golden pass. Nothing. "Uh, you know what; I left it in the make up room."

"Sorry; no pass, no entrance," said the man.

"What is this! Some sort of concert!" Ayona ordered.

"No, but I'm just following the rules."

"Ugh!" she screamed, throwing her arms in the air. She stormed back to her beloved Sasuke and positioned herself there, crossing her arms and watching Sakura.

----

Sakura quietly cleared her throat as she parted her lips to sing.

"_Hey love, is that the name you're meant to have, for me to call?_" she started; her hand still trembling in nervousness.

"_Look love, they've given up believing, they've turned aside our stories of the gentle fall_

"_But don't you believe them? Don't you drink their poison too? These are the scars that words have carved . . . on me,_" Sakura paused and waited for the next verse to come in.

----

"Wow . . . She's good," Naruto whispered to his friends. They nodded. The blonde boy pulled out his video camera that he had been holding once the stepped foot in the auditorium and pressed the record button, showing Sakura on the small screen.

"Oh, look!" Ino exclaimed. "There're open seats over there!" She pointed her finger to a corner. As the group of teens walked to the opened blue seats, Sakura continued to sing.

"_Hey love, that's the name we've long held back from the core of truth,_" she sang, shaking her voice. The light of the background changed from violet-purple to aqua-blue as the music played louder. As confident took over her, she closed her eyes, singing out the next piece in a loud voice. "_So don't turn away now. I am turning in revolution. These are the scars that silence carved on me._

"_This is the same place. No, not the same place. This is the same place, love. No, not the same place we've been before." _

----

Ayona sat there, glaring at the pink-haired girl for taking her place. _That bitch! I hope she falls flat on her face! _

----

**INNER SAKURA: Man, Sasuke better be watching me! **

"_Hey, love! I am a constant satellite of your blazing sun," _the teen continued. _"My love, I obey your law of gravity. This is the fate you've carved on me. Your law of gravity. This is the fate you've carved on me . . ." _Sakura moved her eyes to Sasuke, making sure that he was there, watching her. _". . . On me."_

The gentle notes of the piano continue to play and a while later, it faded away into stillness. There was a long silence and the next thing Sakura knew, the auditorium was filled with wild applauses.

----

"Yeah! Go Sakura-chan!" Naruto cheered, standing up from his seat and his camera still in his hands.

Ino did the same. "Go girl!"

"Yeah!" Tenten yelled while Hinata smiled.

_So, _Sasuke thought. _Hard to say, but she's actually pretty good. _

_Wow; is it just me or are they applauding! _She thought. Sakura gave the crowd a quick smile and quickly bowed before running off stage.

She gave a loud sigh of relief. _Now_ _what do I do, _she asked herself.

"Good job, kid," the man, announcer, complimented.

"Thanks," she answered with a friendly smile. "Here," Sakura said, handing the man her microphone.

Deciding to find a seat next to Sasuke, she left backstage.

On her way up the stairs, Sakura spotted Sai sitting with another dark-haired boy.

She smiled and waved. Sai did the same. She continued to climb up the stairs, passing the teenager; she stood still roaming her eyes around the area.

_Now where is Sasuke? _ . . . . . _There he is! _She glanced at the two people sitting next to him. On his right was Naruto and on Sasuke's left was Ayona.

"Sakura-chan! Over here!" Naruto yelled, only to be shushed by Neji and Shikamaru.

Ayona, seeing Sakura, grabbed hold of Sasuke's hand.

The girl felt a tinge of distress at the sight, silently turned around and made her way down the opposite direction.

_Why did he have to choose me instead of that girl! They make the perfect couple just sitting and holding hands next to each other, _she bit her bottom lip.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the pair of hands on him. He turned to Ayona and gave her a look. She didn't even have to ask him what the matter was; she knew what was on his mind. The boy shook his hand free.

"Sakura-chan, there's an open seat!" Naruto yelled, trying to get his best friend's 'fiancée's' attention.

"Naruto, would you stop your yelling; it's disgraceful!" Neji hissed.

----

_Sakura, don't be so stupid! It's not like this relationship is real or anything, _she told herself as she walked down the stairs.

"Can I sit here?"

Sai turned his head towards the voice. "Yeah; go ahead."

Sakura flashed him a smile before taking seat. "Thanks."

The boy sitting next to Sai gasped. "You're that beautiful girl singing that previous song, aren't you!"

"Uh, yeah?" she said uncertainly.

"Hmph," he smiled. "I am known as the handsome devil! My name is Rock Lee!" The dude paused and gave her big smile, showing his snow white teeth. "Don't mind me asking, but . . . . . will you be my girlfriend?"

Sakura tried her best no to quiver. _What is up with this guy!_ "Uh . . . . Sorry-uh . . . . But I'm already taken."

"Tell, me then, who is this bastard that has stolen your beautiful heart," Lee asked.

" . . . . Uchiha Sasuke . . ." she finally answered.

"Oh . . . I see . . ." he said disappointedly, dropping his shoulders. Lee settled back in his seat.

There was a long silence as the three of them sat and watched the performer on stage.

_Wow, _thought Sakura, _She's good . . . . There's not a chance that I'm going to win. _

"So . . . This Sasuke guy; what's he like?" Sai asked, shattering the stillness of reality.

Sakura slightly turned her head towards him, still gluing her eyes to the performer. "What?"

"Sasuke, your boyfriend; what's he like? I've heard so much about him, but I've never actually talk to him or anything," he repeated. "What's he like?"

Pictures of Sasuke and Ayona holding hands flashed through her head, she answered, "He's a cold, stoic, bastard who doesn't care about anyone but him. You know, one day he's actually going to come to me and apologizing to me of how sorry he is for treating me like nothing. He's such a-!" Sakura stopped, when noticing the blank look that Sai gave her. ". . . . . Oh, sorry; got carried away . . ." she finished with a weak laugh.

He shook his head uncertainly at her, giving Sakura an awkward stare.

----

"Okay!" a man in a black suit announced while walking on the black marbled floor of the stage. He stopped when he reached the center. "The votes are in!"

The crowd cheered.

"Make some noise!" he exclaimed excitedly.

The crowd cheered even wilder. Shikamaru plugged his eyes. Neji and Sasuke sat back in their chairs (A.N: Looking hot . . . XD). The girls screamed along with Naruto. Well, Hinata stayed put.

"Okay, quiet down," the announcer said, his face changing into a stern and serious expression. "Okay. As I was saying, the votes are in and when I call your name, please step up on stage," he said, opening the large red envelope he had carried with him. "Drum roll, please?"

The audience drummed her knees for special effect.

The man opened his mouth to continue. "The winner of this year's singing competition and the winner of the 800 dollar check goes to . . ."

The whole crowd leaned forward, anxious.

" . . . . Haruno Sakura," he announced.

----

Sakura roamed her eyes carelessly around the auditorium, looking bored.

When hearing a name being called, she immediately thought, _Wonder who that girl is? _

"Sakura," Sai started. "It's you."

_Oh, my god; THAT'S ME! _When she stood, still in disbelief, the crowd clapped. Sakura gave a nervous smile and made her way to the stage. Slowly taking her time walking towards the announcer, she had an uncertain expression that disclosed her true thoughts of taking the title of this year's Konoha High winner or not.

The song that Sakura sang played in the background.

"Congratulations, kid," he said, firmly shaking her hand.

"Thanks?" she said unsurely.

"This year's winner is Haruno Sakura and the winner of the 800 dollar check!" the man repeated.

----

"That bitch!" Ayona exclaimed with her blood boiling to the burning point. She stood up, placing her hands on her hips.

----

As tons of colorful balloons fell from the ceiling and the crowd kept on cheering, a younger teenage girl stepped on stage with a huge check in her hand. Once she reached Sakura, she handed it to her.

"Make a speech," the man said, handing the microphone to Sakura.

Taking it, she parted her lips to say something but nothing came out.

Everything went silent.

"Um . . . this was really unexpected," she began.

**INNER SAKURA: I just wanted to say that I'm so excited that it was me who won out of all these suckers**!

"I don't even know how I got on stage in the first place. Well, what I'm saying is that I don't deserve this," Sakura said, setting down her gigantic check. "I wasn't the one who signed up for this place. I wasn't the one who was suppose to perform. It was all a big mistake."

The announcer dramatically gasped, covering his mouth with his hand.

"Yeah, I know. This year's title isn't going to be me," she told the audience.

". . . . So, who's part did you steal?" the man asked.

Sakura's expressionless features changed. "I did not steal her spot it was-! Oh, whatever! What was her face? . . . Oh, yeah, the girl was Ayona."

The man spoke into the microphone once again. "Sorry, ladies and gentlemen; due to this ridiculous mistake; this year's winner would have to go to Yamashi Ayona!"

**INNER SAKURA: What! That was _not _what I meant! She didn't even perform, you blind idiot! **

----

Ayona stood there in shook. Finally she fanned herself with her delicate hands as she walked down the seating aisle and down the stairs.

"What?" Naruto wined, now shutting off his Digital camera. _There's no point of taping things from this point on. That Sasuke fan doesn't deserve this title! _

----

The black-haired girl still cupped her hands over her mouth in excitement.

_Oh, my god, women! It's just a stupid check and a freaking title! _Sakura shouted in her mind.

"Congratulations, Ayona," the man exclaimed, this time shaking Ayona's hand proudly. She received Sakura's earlier check.

The girl swift the black mic from the announcers hand and screamed, "I just want to say that this is the happiest moment of my life! Thanks!"

_Geez, the happiest moment? . . . . Get a life,_ Sakura thought.

----

When the show was over and the dim lights that lit throughout the whole competition came back to life again, the auditorium doors opened and people came pouring out.

Tenten, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Neji exited out in a group.

"You know, you didn't have to do that," said the bun headed brunette.

"Yeah, I'm sure Ayona wasn't mad that you took her spot by mistake," Ino told Sakura.

"I don't know. For a moment there, I was going to take the spot but after a second thought, I didn't," she honestly answered.

Ayona was already outside in the hallway with the year book photographer, taking pictures in front of the beautifully painted murals that were painted by Konoha High School's top artists.

She posed a different pose after every flash of light that the camera gave her.

The group glanced at her.

"It doesn't matter," Sakura continued, "this competition means more to her than me. And besides, I didn't want to be named the winner anyway."

"But you were awesome, Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You did great," Hinata agreed softly.

Ino and Tenten nodded their heads, having the same opinion.

Sakura smiled. _What a night. _

TBC . . .

**Author's Note: Oh, man! I have uncompleted homework! (-GASP-) . . . But I'll do anything to finish a chapter for my lovely reviewers! I know that this chapter was a rush, but I was trying to finish this as soon as possible. Yup, sorry again for the late update; I'll try to update faster next time, aight? I can't guarantee that because it depends on how much homework I receive. So, review and maybe if there's enough to make me overexcited, then I'll update even faster! REVIEW!**

**If you want to listen to the song 'Gravity' then click on my profile, I have the song posted there. Thanks! **


	6. Babysitting?

**Author's Note: **I'm finally UPDATING!! Woot! Cheer, people! CHEER!

**Chapter 6-** Babysitting?

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Naruto.

----

Sakura sat at her desk, after school with a few of her classmates. Her chin pressed down on her palm as she looked outside at the boys playing basketball. Her eyes softly followed Sasuke's movements on the basketball court, running across the court dribbling the orange ball, shooting, blocking his opponents, and so forth.

"Forehead?" Ino sang, waving her hand in front of pink-haired girl's stare. Sakura looked at her friend with a questioning look.

"Yeah?" she asked. "Don't call me forehead."

Ino placed her hands on her hips and said, "Stop staring at Sasuke, would you? You can stare at your fiancé anytime at home."

The girl blushed. "I-I was not staring at him."

"Please; it's so obvious," said Tenten, handing Sakura a book. "Here, this book contains the information Ibiki-sensei wants us to research."

"This research project is ridiculous," Ino continued, sitting down next to Sakura, "I mean come on, writing a 5 page essay on this stupid war that happened 45 years ago."

"I think it's interesting," Hinata's voice came. The shy girl sat next to Tenten.

"Girls," their teacher started, "it's Thursday after school; we have a day off tomorrow, go on home. You guys have worked enough."

". . . It's only been 5 minutes, Kakashi-sensei . . . ," Tenten gazed at the clock on the wall.

The silver-haired man sighed. "Maybe _I've_ worked enough but I'm glad you girls are excited to finish your assignment. Anyways, pack up your stuffs and maybe you guys could stay after school on Monday instead. Are we good?"

His pupils nodded and stacked their textbooks and notebooks on top of each other before slipping them in their schoolbags.

----

The four girls walked separate ways once they exited out of the school; Hinata walking home with Tenten while Ino strolled to her car. Sakura was left alone as she walked towards the basket court with her shoulder aching from the heavy books and her backpack slumping at her side.

She sat on the bleachers; Sasuke's basketball practice wasn't over, it just started.

----

"Run, Chouji! Run!" Gai yelled. "Don't let your opponent get around you, boy!"

The brown-headed teen stopped his actions and bent down, hands on his knees, panting hard.

"Do you know (-pant-) how hard it is (-pant-) to (-cough-) keep up with (-pant-) Lee?" Chouji managed to choke out.

"I DON'T CARE! YOU BETTER PRACTICE MORE OFTEN IF YOU WANT US TO WIN THE GAME NEXT WEEK!" the bushy browed coach yelled. He blew his whistle hard before saying, "Alright my youthful boys, practice is over for today."

The teenagers tiredly made their way inside their school, heading straight to the boys' locker room.

"Man! I'm so sore!" Naruto exclaimed slamming the doors open, rubbing his hand on the back of his tilted neck.

"Yes, we know that, idiot," the Hyuuga hissed.

"What was that?" the blonde demanded in a loud voice.

"Would you shut up already?!" Shikamaru glared.

----

Sasuke walked out of the building in his fresh new clothes. His eyes fixed on the pink-haired teen, lying on one side of her developed, curvy body with her head cradled in her pink and brown bag; she was fast asleep. The Uchiha merely sighed, calmly walking up the bleachers towards her. He bent down, rocking her shoulder.

"Sakura," he called. The girl patiently opened her eyes, the blurry face of Sasuke's coming clear. "Let's go."

----

She walked into the library room of the Uchiha mansion with a stack of books against her chest; the books she had been using for her research. _A piano? _Sakura thought, looking at the large instrument in the middle of the room. She set the books down on an empty chair nearby, picking up one book at time to store them in their right places on the clean, wooden shelves.

The girl placed her hands on her hips, when she was finished, and spun on her heels to admire the beautiful, shiny, black piano before her. The corner of her pink lips tugged into a smile as she walked towards it. Playing a song wouldn't hurt, would it?

Taking a seat on the chair provided, her fingers gently took their places on the black and white keys.

_Okay . . . How do you play that song again? _She asked herself that question that took place further back in time than she thought; when she loved everything that she had; now it was different. Sakura swore she felt tears weld up in the corner of her eyes, but pulled herself back in an instant, pressing down on the shiny keys.

Her unpolished fingers of her right hand played melody, while the other hand played harmony; both parts fitted just right, making soothing and beautiful music that echoed in the room.

"Damn!" she cursed under her breath . . . That screw-up messed up the whole song. Sakura retraced her keys to find the right notes . . . it didn't work. In fact, she made it worse.

Out of the corner of her eye, a pale hand came out of nowhere and pushed down the correct keys. The girl, startled, jumped forward with her hands landing on random keys that lay next to each other, making a really ugly sound. Sasuke repeated the notes for the pink-haired girl.

"Just to let you know," Sasuke started, not looking up from the piano, "the family and friends party is taking place tomorrow, welcoming you."

"Really?" she asked. The teen nodded. Wow, it was hard to believe that they were welcoming her already . . . Well, for Sakura it is. " . . . Um, can you play those notes again; I didn't really catch that . . . I didn't know you know how to play a song like this."

"Long story; don't ask."

----

"Hey, Sayuko!"

"Hm?" the attractive brunette questioned, turning her head around as she opened the door to her and Itachi's room.

"Well, I just needed a little help with dressing up for the party tomorrow," Sakura went on, "Because you see, I'm not that good with-uh- you know, materials that are under 'fashion'."

"Oh, for the party?" she asked. "Don't worry about stuffs like that. Come to me whenever you need help; I'll always give you a hand."

The pink-haired girl smiled. "Oh, thank you!"

"No problem at all. I was shopping earlier today and was lucky enough to buy a couple of gorgeous dresses that you could choose from. Come inside," Sayuko said, jerking her head towards her room.

----

Next day: 7:03PM

Sayuko knocked on the wooden bathroom door of Sakura's room. "Come on out, Sakura. You're going to look beautiful."

"You know, I don't really feel comfortable in this," her muffled voice came from the behind the door.

"You're just a little nervous. Hey, I could have sworn that I heard Sasuke say that your sister is arriving tonight," the 22 year old woman said, examining her pearl-white painted nails, her back firmly pressed against the wall in her slightly shimmering, elegant, brown dress. With rushes of quick movements and rapid footsteps growing louder, the door burst open.

"Okay, I'm ready," Sakura said quickly, yet calmly.

She managed to pull back her short, vibrant-pink hair into a ponytail while her long bangs hung loosely at the sides of her face. A red-violet and white fabric that comfortably hugged her body, complimenting her shape. It hung slightly below her knees and shimmered a bit whenever she moved.

"See what I told you; you look amazing," Sayuko smiled.

"Not as amazing as you, though."

The woman laughed. "Come on, we have guests waiting."

----

Sasuke sighed as he pulled hard on the black collars of his tuxedo. He stood in the corner of the foyer with Naruto next to him as guests entered the mansion and greeted one another respectfully.

"Remind me again why I'm in a tux," the raven-haired boy said in a low voice.

Naruto turned towards him. "Because you-" His blue eyes shifted from Sasuke to the figure stepping down the stairs and immediately trailed off. Sasuke, on the other hand, arched an eyebrow at his friend for a moment before joining the blonde, with curiosity, by turning his head in the direction Naruto was staring.

One name: Sakura.

Step by step, the two and a half inch heel of her white shoe clicked when it landed on the marble floor of the stairs. Sakura huffed as she reached the bottom.

Dinner time came as everyone sat at the incredibly long, stretched table in the middle of the dining room.

"I cannot believe you forced me into coming," Neji said as he sat down on his chair, scowling at the brunette next to him.

"Oh, cheer up, Neji! That game of 'Rock, Paper, Scissors' was fun; considering that it was me won," Tenten laughed, just by looking at Neji's expression. "Now just enjoy the time while you can. You look nice in that suit, by the way."

Fugaku cleared his throat as he stood up from his chair. "I want to thank all of our friends and family for joining us tonight, welcoming Sasuke's fiancée, Sakura. Also, I'm looking forward to Itachi and Sayuko's wedding in the future. I know we're not doing much tonight but take the time to enjoy each other's company and the dinner. Thank you."

The guests smiled at Fugaku as he sat down.

"Eh! Let's see a kiss!" Itachi exclaimed with a smirk. Sakura's heart skipped a beat.

"See what?" she asked, but the crowd just laughed and cheered for the two.

"Oooh!" Naruto reacted with the rest of the guests. He pulled out his digital camera from its bag and turned it on. "I am not missing one single second of this."

Neji smirked and muttered under his breath, "Let's see him pull this one off."

Sasuke locked his eyes with Itachi, an intense glare flaming up before he broke it and turned towards the pink-haired girl who sat next to him. Sakura thought that singing at that competition was one of the scariest things to do since she was **forced **to! But this was making her so nervous, her palms glistened with sweat.

The two leaned forward and quickly pecked each other on the cheeks.

"You could do better than that!" the older Uchiha challenged from across the table. The Uchiha read his older brother's lips, reading the words that Itachi didn't say out loud; his lips were saying something like 'foolish little brother'. Saying those words to Sasuke was like smacking him across the face with a metal baseball bat . . . Wow . . . that would hurt.

The boy slipped his hand on the back of Sakura's creamy neck, pulling her towards him. Her soft lips pressed against his with their heads slightly tilted in opposite directions, as she froze with her eyes wide open. (-A/N: I would die if I was Sakura right now XD . . . .-) It lasted longer that Sasuke wanted it to. The both of them quickly pulled away.

Sakura could feel her cheeks burning up as she took a sip of her cold water in front of her, not wanting to make her blush too obvious while Sasuke turned the other way, trying his best not to let the color of his cheeks to be seen.

_I cannot believe I just did that . . . Stop blushing, dammit! Maybe the stupid guests could shut up now. _Sasuke thought. _I am SO going to kill Itachi for making me do this! _

"That's it?" Naruto said disappointingly, his camera tightly clutched in his hand. "Come on! Show us a better one, would you!"

Sasuke glared in his direction. The blonde's grin slowly disappeared. He nervously turned his device off for Sasuke, trembling while doing so. _I just hope I'll make it pass this dinner alive. _He thought as he swallowed stiffly.

----

Dinner was long for Sasuke. He couldn't avoid that pathetic smirk on his brother's face. Oh, how he wanted to strike it right off Itachi's handsome face. Luckily, they finished their meal without any violence. People were scattered all over the Uchiha mansion after they ate, talking and enjoying each other's company just like Fugaku said.

The boy made his way over to Sakura by the stairs. She slightly blushed from the memory earlier.

"H-Hey," she stuttered.

"Hn."

A woman with the age of approximately 32 nearby paced back and forth with her cell phone by her ear. "Why didn't you tell me this earlier? (-Pause-) Who do you expect is going watch my kids this weekend when the house is going to be empty and without a babysitter?! (-Pause-) You know what; I might as well tell my friend that I can't make it to the wedding. Whatever, bye," she hung up the phone with a loud sigh.

Sakura straightened her back as she walked over to her. "Sasuke and I can help baby-sit you children for you." Meanwhile, Sasuke was so close to ripping his hair out at Sakura's actions.

"You would?" she asked happily. The girl nodded her head. "Oh my goodness! Thank you! I don't need you to fill out any of those paper work and crap for this job because I can really trust you."

"It's all good, don't worry about anything; I've been baby-sitting since I was a girl. I'm just glad that we could help out," Sakura smiled.

"My nephew is so lucky to have a future wife like you," she said. "Tell Sasuke to stop at Auntie Satsu's house tomorrow at nine in the morning, okay?"

Sakura nodded. She returned back to Sasuke, who was looking pretty annoyed. "What?" she questioned innocently.

"Why did you have to pull me into a mess like this?! Now I have to spend my entire weekend babysitting the brattiest cousins with you!" he yelled.

"Why are you so upset?" she went on, "It's only for two days starting tomorrow. And they're your cousins; they're not going to be _that _bratty."

Sasuke shook his head. "Sakura, Sakura, Sakura," he muttered, walking away.

The girl narrowed her apple-green eyes and shot back, "Don't you triple 'Sakura', me!"

----

Sakura all fresh and happy for the day rang the doorbell with Sasuke waiting behind her, his hands stuffed in his pockets. Within seconds, the large white door flew open as Auntie Satsu stood before them with a black suitcase by her side.

"Okay," she said quickly. "Just the right timing. Now the baby's sleeping upstairs and the twins-BOYS COME DOWN HERE!- they're on their way down. "

Voices in the background:

"Dude, Sasuke's here! Go get the stuffs!"

"What stuffs?"

"The water guns and . . ." the boy trailed off as he made his last step down the marble stairs of this rather large house. He smiled at Sakura and Sasuke as they entered the house.

"Boys, where's your father?" Auntie Satsu asked.

"He said he's waiting for you in the car," one of the twins answered.

"Okay, now Sakura, this is Toshie," she said as she kissed the taller twelve year old boy on the top of his head and did the same to the slightly shorter one. "And this is Kanji. You two play nice with Sasuke and Sakura, okay? Your father and I will be back tomorrow at night."

The boys nodded their heads.

Auntie Satsu waved at them as she closed the large, front door.

"Your name is Sakura, eh?" Toshie asked.

Sakura smiled as she bend down slightly to level up the twins faces with hers. "What do you guys want to do today?" she asked in a gentle voice.

Kanji averted his eyes from her eyes to her chest. "Damn! She has big boobs!" he muttered to Toshie.

"Oh, I see what you're talking about; pretty nice too," the older brother smiled.

The pink-haired teen's jaw slumped down and her eyes narrowed. "Excuse me!" she demanded.

"Got to go!" the twins said loudly as they dashed away from the two teens.

"Sasuke!" she turned towards him. "Do I have big breast to you?"

The Uchiha blushed stuttering, "U-Uh, y-n-I'm-I'm not going to answer that."

Imagine spending two days and one night with a baby and two bratty, energetic twelve year old twins . . . I'm sure you can . . .

TBC . . .

**Author's Note- **(-Stands up and dances like an idiot -) YYYYEEEESSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I finally finished! Now take that mouse, drag it to the 'GO' sign and REVIEW! Trust me, it makes my stressful day better, it really does. I'm looking forward to updating the next chaotic chapter soon! They're might be mistakes in this chapter, so please forgive me.

Sakura playing the piano was suggested by **mistress of mist **Thanks for the idea!!


	7. Stereos, Rain, and red Knuckles

**Author's Note: -sighs- Actually, I don't have anything on my mind to say right now, but I hope you guys enjoy this chapter that had been waiting for several months to be finally updated for you wonderful people!!**

**Chapter 7-** Stereos, Rain, and red Knuckles

**Disclaimer- **I DO NOT own Naruto.

----

"Perverted little brats," Sakura muttered, her eyes scanned the kitchen. "Where are they?"

A faint cry of an infant came from upstairs when a loud crash burst from the living room. Sasuke pressed his lips together in frustration before saying:

"You go take care of the baby; I'll wrestle with the twins."

". . . Okay . . . Good luck," she smiled tentatively as she rushed up the long stairs.

The Uchiha walked towards the pieces of clear glass that scattered all over the foyer floor and heaved out a sigh. Toshie and Kanji sat innocently on the leather couch with their game boys in their hands.

"Why did you guys break that?" he demanded.

"Break what?" Toshie asked guiltlessly. "Oh, that? We didn't do anything."

Sasuke's only reaction was arching an eyebrow.

"Seriously, we're not responsible; we sat here right after complimenting your hot girlfriend. And we're in a middle of our game, so if you would skip away, we would really appreciate it," the younger twin smiled.

The raven-haired boy walked hastily, stepping closer and closer and before they knew it they found their game boys flash out of their hands in a matter of seconds.

The Uchiha pointed his finger at the handheld electronics. "There not even on!"

" . . . So?!" Kanji defended.

"Listen, you suckers, either you clean up your mess or stay in your rooms!"

Sakura peered from the side of the doorway, wrapping her arms securely around the small infant dressed in pink against her chest. She kissed the top of the baby's head and raised her eyebrows, curiosity on her mind.

"What's with the noise?"

"I was just-" the teen didn't finish . . . well, let's just say he didn't want to finish his answer for he immediately bent over with his hands placed over the place where one the twins kicked. "Oh my god!" he groaned, his voice forced through the tight passage of his throat. Sasuke fell on his knees, his face red as if he'd been in the sun.

Toshie and Kanji zoomed out of the room, obviously running for their lives at this point.

"I can't believe we did that," Kanji said to his older brother, slightly laughing.

"Me neither."

"You two better come back here!" Sakura shouted. Nope; nothing happened except for Sasuke's groans of course. She quickly walked over to him, her face locked with worry. "Are you okay, Sasuke? How do you feel?" She grabbed his arm and struggled helping him up to his feet because she was, after all, kind of small when compared to him.

He didn't answer; instead, he kept his eyes shut tight.

". . . You know, I think you will never have children, Sasuke . . ."

"Just shut up."

----

Onyx eyes glanced at the pearl white clock on the wall that read 7:13 and half heartily swift his vanilla queen a block forward before repeating the same phrase he had been saying for the last five games: "Check mate."

Kanji groaned in disappointment at his own move. The dark blue haired boy pressed his pointer finger below his bottom lip, deep in thought.

3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . .

"Would you hurry up already!! I'm trying to finish my homework!!" Sasuke yelled, clearly losing his patience.

"Okay, okay."

"Kanji, you know what, you can just take down my king so I can get back to work. Get that chess set of yours out of my sight."

"Ah, sweet," the boy slightly laughed in delight as he gathered the black and white pieces into a large plastic bag and shoved the chess board along with it.

The Uchiha somewhat narrowed his eyes at the time he had wasted as he looked back at his textbook.

"Sasuke," Sakura called.

"What do you want?"

"Can you look after the baby downstairs in the basement?" she asked.

"Basement? Why would you put a her in the basement?" he demanded, standing up from the small coffee table.

"Because they have a really cozy family room down there and it's peaceful, unlike up here; hearing _you _and your cousins constantly yelling at each other," she merely answered. "I have to use the bathroom so go and look after her. She's sleeping, by the way."

The teen pushed his slender hands into his pockets and answered her with a simple nod. She rushed up the stairs only to come face to face with the twins.

"Sakura, we have a problem," the older sibling started. "Our house key fell out our window and is outside right now on the front lawn."

She only raised an eyebrow. "Pardon me? How in the world would your house key fly out an open window and into the pouring rain?"

The boys shrugged. She peered through the window nearby to correct herself if she was wrong, but she wasn't. Outside, the rain never stopped showering like it did three hours ago. Thousands of raindrops splashed onto the wet ground and the thick black clouds making the night even darker.

"Please, Sakura? Can you go get if for us? Because I think you wouldn't trust me to go get the key, right?" Toshie asked. "If you won't get it, someone might find it and break in and rob us and kill Sasuke and steal our cool video games and beat the crap out of me and Kanji and savagely rape you and kidnap our little baby sister and-"

"Okay! Okay, I get the point," Sakura quickly interrupted. "I'll be back. Where exactly did your key drop?" She turned around and made her way down the stairs and opened the wide front door.

Toshie gestured Kanji to go after Sasuke.

He stayed close to Sakura by the open door, the cold and damp air blowing on their skin. "I dropped the key near that corner of the lawn," he pointed with his finger. She stood there for a moment and thought of how she would retrieve the key fastest.

She wanted to be sure because she, of course, would be drenched in rain without an umbrella. "Are you sure that is where your house key landed? Because if it's so then I could just quickly get it back without an umbrella."

"Duh, Sakura, I witnessed the 'accident'."

Silently, she ran down the three steps and straight towards the corner of the lawn that was closest to them, the one Toshie identified.

----

Sasuke watched a random, boring channel on the wide screen TV that lit the room along with the dim lights that stood at the corners of the room. He laid back on the couch, lazily, next to the baby, who was in her thin slumber. The volume of the TV was so low that you could hear the baby and him breathe.

His eyes instantly left the screen when a figure came to join him.

"What are you doin'?" Kanji asked as he plopped down next to Sasuke. It was obviously clear that the boy knew what the Uchiha was doing. Sasuke gave him a look with only one line on his mind: What is he up to?

". . . Sitting, supposedly watching television," he said with a sigh. His cousin raised his eyebrows, slightly nodding his head in satisfaction. Kanji slowly stood up and made his way to the stereo set on the self by the wall. He adjusted the volume with a turn of his pointer finger.

"I'm in the mood for rock music right now," he announced, turning on the electronic and pressing the 'PLAY' button with a loud BOOM that blasted from the speakers. Loud, irritating, disturbing guitar and singing pierced through Sasuke's ears . . . and the baby's. Her eyes immediately widen and she twitched with a sharp cry.

"Turn it off!" the teen yelled, his palms covering his ears.

----

Sakura halted when she reached the spot. She bent over and her hands savagely searching through the wet grass. She felt the rain soak through her clothes in seconds.

"Toshie, I can't find it!" she called.

"It's there somewhere. You're close."

Her green eyes searched the ground, her back still slightly bent until the front door's hinges squeaked and slammed shut. Sakura's back directly stiffened and eyes widened. "That little . . ." she muttered, turning around with one swift movement and sprinted to the front door.

Her wet knuckles banged on the locked door painfully. "Hey! Open up!"

Nobody came; it seemed as if the large house was completely empty.

. . . TBC . . .

----

**Author's note: Rushing, rushing, rushing; I'm always rushing through the chapters. I'm really sorry. But expect an update soon!! Tests and exams are over so I'll have plenty of time to type down the next chapter!! Love ya!! PLEASE REVIEW!! . **

**rainbow-petal**


	8. Feelings

**Author's note: **For me, it's a little difficult to right SasuSaku fluff and try to make Sasuke stay in character, but be sure that I'll absolutely write the fluffs for you guys in my stories; they just happen to surprisingly show up sometimes . . .

**Chapter 8-** Feelings

**Disclaimer-** Naruto is not my creation; seriously, it's too cool for an invisible geek like me.

----

Sakura's fists kept pounding against the door. "Open the damn door!"

Her hands continued to swing.

----

"Turn off the damn music! I'm going to be deaf!" Sasuke yelled, his voice and expression full of rage. He rushed over Kanji and punched the stereo. It shut up. Luckily, it didn't break. But Kanji immediately turned it on again, this time he lowered the volume so that Sasuke was satisfied. He glared at the boy.

"Ops; did I wake the baby?" he asked innocently, bringing his hand to his mouth.

"Did you say something because now I CAN'T HEAR!!" the Uchiha pointed to his left ear.

Kanji cringed, plugging his ears and straightened up. "NEITHER CAN I!!"

"Look you can have the stereo on, but not too loud!" Sasuke turned to the baby on the couch, crying violently. He awkwardly picked her up, clearly not knowing how to calm the infant.

----

Sakura's finger continuously pressed the bell.

"Ugh! Sasuke should hear the bell! What is he, dead!?" She threw her wet arms in the air and stormed down the front steps. Her quick pace around the corner of the mansion took longer than she expected. Sakura knocked on the nearby window.

She grimaced at herself for being such vulnerable person, always putting people in front her all the time. Her memory vividly recalled back to the time her friend had asked her for her help. So she did; not knowing that she stayed a little too long for the late bus to wait and had to wait until seven o'clock after school for Yoko to come and pick her up.

Goose bumps briefly explored her skin; she drenched in cold rain from head to toe. Crossing her arms tightly, in an attempt to harm her just a little bit, she ran next to a nearby tree.

Her eyes traveled along the side of the house. Hallelujah!! A window, slightly cracked open!!

_Jackpot! _Her mind celebrated. Clutching the thick branch of the tree tightly, she lifted her body onto the tree and balanced with her arms out on her squeaky, wet orange flip-flops. Sakura precisely leaped forward. She grunted as she landed on her stomach on the strong branch.

Quickly as she could, she climbed her way high on the tall tree and slowly inched towards the window. Inch by inch the strong and bold branches grew thin.

Her mind rampaging: _DON'T FALL! DON'T FALL!_

When close enough to reach for her entrance, she stretched out her arm, her other hand randomly grabbing onto something to hold. The weak branches broke in her tightly clutched hand.

_Just a little more . . . _

Suddenly, her foot slipped so fast she had to think of what had just happened for a moment. An ear-piercing scream ripped from her stiff throat as she plunged through the skinny branches below her.

----

Sasuke rocked the baby back and forth in front of him. Her annoying loud cries making his ears thrum even more.

"Where's Sakura?" he demanded.

"I-I don't know. She's probably upstairs with Toshie."

Instantly the couch shifted.

"Where are you going?" Kanji asked, alarmed.

"Upstairs."

The boy ran over to Sasuke and stood in front of him with his arms spread out, not wanted the older Uchiha to go.

"If you want Sakura, then I'll just go upstairs and get her instead. I'm not staying down here alone . . . I'm afraid of the thunder," he said.

"Afraid of . . . the thunder?" Sasuke asked, cocking an eyebrow. Kanji furiously nodding his head up and down. "Fine, go then. Tell Sakura to come down here right now."

1 MINUTE LATER:

"Well, Sakura's in the bathroom," he simply lied. "It might be awhile . . . because you know how girls are; they have their monthly and stuff and they care _way _too much about their make-up."

The raven-haired teen clenched his teeth together and heaved out an annoyed sigh.

"I can't shut this _thing _up!" he said angrily. He lightly bobbed the screaming baby up and down.

----

She didn't move at all on the ground. Her eyes half open and constantly blinked from the rain that dropped in her sea-foam green orbs. For a moment she wanted to scream out her lungs . . . . but that already happened.

Slowly she raised herself to her knees and then to her feet. She wobbled as her head momentarily spun. Sakura winced at the loud thunder that caused her eardrums to throb.

The girl climbed up the front stairs with her cold arms crossed. Her back slid against the front door.

". . . Help . . ." she said in a small voice, her knuckles weakly knocked on the door. It wasn't her fault she fell from 13 feet in the air; it just _had _to rain!

----

The woman on the television screen blabbered something about the bad weather, the baby hasn't shut up yet, the stereo's volume was slightly loud, and knuckles impatiently drummed on the leather couch.

"That's it, I'm getting Sakura," Sasuke announced, setting the baby aside and stood up.

"Uh, n-no you can't, remember? She's still in the bathroom," Kanji walked over and grabbed Sasuke's elbow-long sleeve.

"Yes I can; she's going to shut that baby up," Sasuke said, jerking his arm away from his cousin and made his way fast up the stairs to the main floor.

His legs brought him to the foyer fast as he took his first step up the long stairs. Sasuke immediately stopped, frozen at the small sound that came from the front door. He quickly turned around, his eyes scrunched curiously. He tightly clutched the silver doorknob before swinging the door wide open.

Sakura's heart skipped a beat as she unexpectedly tumbled backwards into the large house, eyes wide. She looked like an idiot looking up at Sasuke from the floor.

When the pink-haired girl instantly stood on her feet, soaking wet, Sasuke opened his mouth to question her . . . but questioned himself instead: WHY DID HIS EYES HAVE DRIFT DOWN TO HER CHEST!!!

The way her 'white' shirt stuck onto her, wet, her lacy blue bra was visible even through her under shirt!

Red slowly burned across both of their cheeks. ". . . Um," Sasuke said quickly, shifting his eyes to meet hers as if he hadn't done anything. "Why the hell did you go outside in _that _weather?"

". . . I'll explain later. I have to change . . . now," she stated clearly, covering her chest with her bent arms and took a big step forward. With a squeak from her cold bare feet against the wet marble floor, she found herself stumbling over on Sasuke. He leaned back just quickly enough so their faces wouldn't collide.

Sakura stood still, her face an inch away from Sasuke's chest as his hands securely grasped onto her arms. Her heart pounded twice as fast as it did a minute ago. Her cheeks flush faintly and her mind yelled at her to take step back and receive her personal space back. She slightly budged, gesturing Sasuke to let go of her. He did.

"Would you children stop hugging? We all know you guys love each other very much and you guys can't wait for bed business when you two get married and all, but- MOMMA MIA!!" Toshie eyes literally popped out when he saw Sakura's see-through shirt.

"You!" she pointed accusingly at him. The boy disappeared in a flash, his heart pounding with fear. She ran after Toshie but Sasuke's strong arm pulled her back hard.

"You take care of the baby first. She's driving me nuts!" the Uchiha yelled. "She probably passed out by now."

Sakura's face went white. "What?" she asked worriedly.

"Go . . . now," he ordered.

"But- I have to . . . ugh," she sighed. She then, quickly and nervously, unbuttoned Sasuke's black shirt.

"What the hell are you doing?" he snapped, surprised.

"Do you mind if I borrow your shirt for awhile? - I'll take that as a yes; you don't expect me to walk around the house wearing a see-through shirt, do you?" By now she was already tugging his shirt off and swiftly sliding her arms in the sleeves. She buttoned only one of the buttons to keep his baggy shirt closed on her body before running down the hall and disappeared down the stairs to the family room.

She left Sasuke by the opened front door in his white muscle shirt.

Sakura stopped halfway down the stairs. _He smells nice,_ she thought shyly and laughed with one exhaled breathe. She ran to the crying baby and cradled her.

. . . TBC . . .

----

**Author's note:** I'm kind of glad to get that work finished, phew! Sorry for updating so late at night; really sorry. But please review! Have a fantastic week, guys! .


	9. Sunday Sickness

**Author's Note:** Your comments make me smile. Thanks a lot for lighting up my day!

**Chapter 9-** Sunday Sickness

**Disclaimer-** I don't own Naruto.

----

Sakura dipped the baby in her small tub filled with warm water. The small baby smiled, her round eyes curved. Sakura smiled in return at her cuteness and gently rubbed the infant's head with baby shampoo, creating white bubbles.

She scooped small amount of water with her closed hand and carefully ran it over the baby's head. When the she was completely cleaned, Sakura grabbed a blue towel nearby and wrapped it tightly around the infant before picking her up. Almost bumping into Sasuke outside of the bathroom door, she released a deep breath in relief for not crashing into him.

"Can you watch her, Sasuke?" she asked, handing the baby girl to him without letting him answer.

"What for?"

She unbuttoned her-erm, _his_- shirt and handed it to him. "I have to clean myself up. It won't take long, I promise." The girl held his shirt out, waiting for him to retrieve it. He simply grabbed it. She hastily turned around and went back into the bathroom, locking the door with a 'click'.

Sasuke had the baby in his arms as he walked down the stairs before he heard the bathroom door swing open once again.

"Oh, and Sasuke," Sakura continued, "If you feel uncomfortable dressing her up, you could wait for me."

"Okay," was his simple answer. The hinges of the wooden door quietly squeaked shut. Sakura returned back to the large tub and dumped the bubbly water down the drain. Moments later, she soaked blissfully in the hot water that showered down upon her.

After her slightly long shower, she dressed the baby up and rocked her to sleep.

----

Sakura opened the refrigerator door, hoping for something delicious she could cook for tonight's dinner. Her only reaction was a slight frown.

"Kanji," she called. Before long, his head poked in the kitchen with his eyes barely leaving the television screen.

"What?"

"Does your mom ever shop?"

The boy raised a questioned eyebrow. "Uh, no; the maids do that job. But since my parents gave them this weekend off, that's probably why you find the fridge kind of empty."

Carefully as possible, she pulled out the glass cups from the high cupboards and placed them on the black marble counter. "The only thing there is to eat is instant ramen. Is that okay with you guys?"

He nodded and left.

Sakura pulled out their dinner but froze as an unpredicted wave jumbled her mind to the point of spinning. Squeezing her eyes shut in annoyance, she gently pressed her warm palm against her forehead to soothe the chaos. She dropped the ramen on the counter and walked out of the kitchen.

"Sasuke."

He turned his head towards her voice without shifting in his position on the couch.

"Sasuke, I don't feel well. I'm going to bed. If you want instant ramen, it's on the counter," Sakura said, rubbing her temples irritably as she climbed up the stairs and into the room she was going to sleep in with the baby. Just opening it slightly, she slipped in as quietly as she could and crawled into bed. Thankfully, the baby didn't move.

The girl pulled the cold white blanket up to her chin with a sigh as she relaxed, peacefully closing her eyes.

Meanwhile, Toshie came close to Kanji, downstairs in the living room, and whispered:

"Dude, she didn't feel too well; do you think Sasuke made her pregnant?" The both of them snickered.

"I heard that," Sasuke's irritated voice snapped.

----

It took awhile for Sakura to wake up from her deep sleep. She looked at the crying baby beside her and then glanced at the time that brightened in red block letters; it was 2 in the morning.

"Hmm, not now, baby. Don't cry now," she groaned and touched her still aching head. Half asleep, she pulled the baby up and walked out of the room. Softly her feet touched the cold floor as Sakura came to Sasuke's door and opened it. Immediately, she saw his dark figure sit up, alarmed.

"Sasuke," Sakura said, still half asleep, to tell him that it was only her.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked in annoyance before his half opened eyes looked across the dark room to the clock. "It's two in the morning! Go back to sleep!"

"Sasuke," she repeated. "Can't you see that she's crying? I need you to watch her; I have to make her bottle."

Sakura walked over to him as he turned on the nearby lamp for light. Handing the infant to him, she quickly ran downstairs and came back with a warm bottle in her hand.

"Here," the Uchiha called as he lifted the crying baby up for Sakura. Rapidly, she plunged the bottle into the baby's mouth and her cries disappeared. She sighed in exhaustion as she cradled Sasuke's cousin against her chest. Almost too soon, the baby was already soundlessly asleep. Sakura carefully dropped the girl next to the already sleeping Sasuke then she lay on the other end of the bed with the faint lamp still on.

----

In a slow manner, his eyes opened in fatigue. His black orbs drifted to the clock once again and it read: 5:47 AM.

"Sakura," he continued as he lazily kicked the girl's warm and soft legs, "the baby's fidgeting." She didn't move. He poked her legs with his heels again. Nothing. Instantly he sat up and moved across the bed, pulling the blanket away from her face. The heat of her forehead was hot under his palm.

_She has a fever_, he told himself as he lifted the blanket up to cover her shivering figure. _She needs medicine._

----

Sakura's eyes instinctively widened when she felt her shoulder move by force and her named being called. She looked up from her position on the bed and saw Sasuke's bent figure over her. Well, in her perspective, it seemed like the Uchiha was looming over her.

"Whoa!" she exclaimed, her voice loud and dry.

"What?"

Blood rushed to her cheeks. "N-nothing."

"Here," he said as he handed two pills and a glass of water to her. "You have a fever."

Wordlessly, she sat up with a bent elbow planted on the mattress and took the medication.

"Thank you."

"Hn," he grunted. "Don't worry about the baby; you have to rest. Your temperature is high."

"Okay," Sakura sighed in exhaustion as she laid back down.

Sasuke picked up the wide awake baby and walked out of the room. Much to his surprise the T.V. was on downstairs.

"Why are you awake so early?"

Kanji and Toshie looked up from the screen. "It wasn't our fault, actually. _Someone_ had to wake up extra early and dig noisily in the kitchen for medicine for his girlfriend."

"_Fiancée_," Sasuke corrected. "And I wouldn't be searching for medicine is _brats_ didn't lock her out and purposely turn on the stereo so I couldn't hear her knock on the door."

The twins stayed quiet.

Out of the blue, a little fart escaped from the baby. Sasuke slowly moved her away from him, worrying that the baby might be making some sort of mess he didn't want to clean up.

"Uh, guys; I think she's pooping," the Uchiha said as he looked at her red face that seemed as if she was constipated. "Can you guys help me diaper her?"

Kanji immediately grabbed the remote and turned the T.V. to the maximum volume. "What?!" he yelled innocently over the television. "What did you say?! Well, it's okay! Toshie and I are going to play videogames upstairs! We'll come back and ask you later when you are done diapering her!"

The two ran out of the room leaving an angry Sasuke behind with a poopy baby. So, where are the diapers and baby-wipes?

TBC . . .

**A/N:** IMPORTANT!!!!!!! . . . . Well, not really, but there is a new story added to my collection. I just wanted to let you guys know that. Thanks! I'll try to make the next chapter longer for this story, I promise! Please review! –smiles-


	10. A dream, just dreaming, or real

**Author's note:** Short and simple: computer problems, busy schedule, babysitting; ENJOY!!

**Chapter 10-** A dream, just dreaming, or real

**Disclaimer-** I don't own Naruto.

----

Sasuke looked at the baby in despair; why must babies have to torture babysitters like this?! He held his breath to prevent himself from gagging. _Gotta get Sakura! Gotta get Sakura!_ His mind hopelessly screamed as he power-walked up the stairs. _She's not feeling well; dammit!!_

The boy walked back into the living room and carefully sett the baby down on her back like a fragile vase. Poking his spiky head out of the room he yelled: "You owe me big times, you little maggots!"

All of the materials were prepared: baby wipes, diaper . . . air freshener and an angry Sasuke. He flipped her over to her stomach and slowly peeled the diaper off. He looked away in disgust. _Oogh._

The twins came back just after the infant was wiped clean. Good job Sasuke! Toshie and Kanji had planned to 'ambush' Sasuke with plastic guns filled with cold water and the plan succeeded. Sasuke was soaked and grew furious especially when the baby started crying.

The baby cried.

The television was loud.

The Uchiha chased the twins around, ready to hunt.

Later on that morning, the boys were hungry and depended on Sasuke to cook. He had to do it, actually, he _tried_. When he came out of the kitchen, holding a pan with his outstretched hand, Toshie and Kanji shook their heads at the eggs that were black as coal. Sasuke threw the burnt pan and spatula into the sink, giving up.

Walking out of the kitchen, he tossed the yellow flowered apron aside to get the baby that laid on the couch, sucking on her pink pacifier.

The house was pretty much chaotic but Sakura was soundlessly asleep.

----

Green eyes flickered open and a small smile appeared on her face, knowing that she was feeling better. Sakura threw the blanket aside, sat up, and picked up the phone nearby.

One ring.

Two ring.

"Nnnyyello?"

The pink haired girl fell back down onto the bed, stretching. "Hello, Yoko."

Yoko set down her book on the kitchen table and poured more fresh coffee into her teddy bear mug. "Dude! Why didn't you call me? I was worried that something happened but how's everything going so far? Faking fiancée well enough for the parents to not notice?"

". . . Yeah, I guess you can say that. I sure love the job, though," she said, smiling. "I'm doing okay. Sasuke can be harsh and cold at times but don't you worry a whole lot; he's a cool guy."

The elder sister slowly smiled too, more like an evil one. "You like the guy?" she asked, suddenly setting down her mug.

"Where the hell did _that_ come from?! . . . . Well, I kind of like him . . . but he doesn't like me."

"Uh, come on now; at least have a little confidence!"

"I can't! He's too good for me. He's tall, he's handsome, wealthy, smart, and athletic, he's good at everything! And I'm . . . I'm just . . . I'm just the ugly forehead-girl . . ." Sakura said in a slightly sad tone.

The older sister's shoulders helplessly dropped. "Sakura," she sighed. "When are you ever going to stop doing that? You have to release all of the things in the past and look forward to a brighter, better future."

"I guess you're right," she paused. "Wait a minute—it's quiet . . . too quiet." Sakura sat up and looked around. "I have to go but I'll talk to you some other time, okay? Bye, Yoko."

It was never this peaceful all weekend long. She found it relaxing but at the same time she was afraid that something had happened.

Sakura walked downstairs, looking suspiciously around. Nothing was wrong. The T.V. wasn't on, no noisy baby, no bratty twins. She sighed. A trail of chips and dirty diapers led to the living room. Sasuke was sleeping on the couch. (A/N: WAAAAHHHH!!! SO CUTE.)

The last time she thought that Sasuke was _this _cute was when Itachi showed her his baby pictures. He was cute then and even cuter now with his legs and arms spread on the couch, looking so comfortable with the baby sleeping next to him. Everything was finally . . . _peaceful_. Slowly Sakura leaned down and softly kissed the infant on her cheek, careful of waking her up. She did the same to Sasuke too, and then smiled a little.

_He looks so exhausted,_ she thought, pushing his soft hair back from his closed eyes. No wonder every girl falls for him, he's so attractive. _Do I . . . Do I really like him? . . . NO! NO! I can't fall in love with him! My job is to pretend, not to fall in love. _She slapped her head and chanted:

"I cannot fall in love. I cannot fall in love. I cannot fall in love. I cannot—"

"Sakura . . . ?"

She immediately froze. "Um, hi . . . Sasuke," she said awkwardly with her eyes wide open as ever. "How is everything . . . going?"

Sasuke stretched, ignoring her question. "Stop talking, would you? I've never been this tired in a long time."

"I'm sorry."

Awkward moment of silence. Then the doorbell rang, loudly, making Sakura jump a foot in the air. She was glad doorbell rang because she wouldn't have to stand there; Sasuke wasn't really affable. "I'll get it."

"They're here early," Sasuke remarked, sitting up from his position. The girl shrugged and opened the door.

Auntie Satsu barged in with her luggage. "Oh my goodness, it's so hot outside." She pushed it aside and smiled at Sakura asking, "How are the kids?" Her husband came by and helped her with her bag. Satsu wasn't the strongest woman, or the tallest, especially when compared to her husband.

"They're fine. The baby's sleeping and the boys are probably upstairs in their rooms. I'm not really sure."

"Did the boys behave well?"

Sakura scratched her head; she wasn't comfortable with her answer. "Uh, not really. But we had fun." _Those pesky little . . ._

Sasuke suddenly grabbed the pink haired girl's arm from behind. He already had his backpack on his back, ready to go. "Thank you very much for caring. The kids were great. We'll see you later. Bye-bye, now."

He was too furious with Toshie and Kanji to even see them before they leave. If he does see them he would've strangled their little necks until their faces turn purple. Sakura understood.

"What's with the rush, Sasuke?" Satsu stopped them and continued, "I really don't know how to thank you guys for doing this. At least stay for supper before you leave, okay?"

The girl smiled. "Thank you for offering, Satsu, but we have a lot of school work to take care of. Say goodbye for the twins for me. Bye!"

----

Sasuke's car zoomed by trees and houses on the street. Sakura dropped her head back and sighed. "I should've stayed, just for a little while, so I could give those little suckers a piece of my mind."

He glanced at her. "They'll grow up."

"I guess."

_Another_ silent moment of awkwardness; say something Sasuke!

". . . Sasuke . . ."

"Hn?" the teen grunted.

She stared at her fidgeting fingers that pressed and rubbed against each other. "How long are we going to keep this up? We're going get married and then just divorce?" He raised a curious eyebrow.

"Why the sudden thought?" Sasuke asked.

She shrugged. "I was just . . . curious because I have no idea what we're going to do in the future except live together, go to school together, and pretend to love each other."

He heaved out a heavy sigh. "I can't come up the exact answer. Just keep doing what you're doing. I'll come up with something soon."

----

Sasuke leaned down slightly and plunged his key into the doorknob of the house. Thank goodness they've arrived. Sakura was getting this feeling as if somebody has shoved a rock down her throat and she was also getting carsick . . . And a little tensed.

_Sh-Should I tell him now?_ She thought nervously as she gnawed on her thumbnail. _No, no, no way! I don't want to freak him out, do I? It's been only a week . . . Maybe he's going to act differently if I _do_ tell him that I like him._

". . . Sakura?"

She immediately stiffened. "I like you!" she blurted.

And at that very moment Sakura wanted to run away and hide from him forever. Or rewind back time when they were still getting out of his car. Her hands slowly came up towards her face, to cover herself, but stopped midway. That would be even more embarrassing. Maybe she should learn to keep her thoughts to herself.

Maybe this is just a dream. Yes! That has to be it! Maybe Sakura's still sleeping at Toshie's and Kanji's house. Very quickly, she pinched her arm just to make sure. Ouch. Maybe this isn't a dream. Blood rushed to her cheeks.

_Think of something to say! Think of something to say! I can't think of anything to say!!!!!!! . . . . . . . . . . I'm screwed . . . ._

----

**Author's Note:** Hope you guys enjoy it!

Please review!


	11. Feelings needed

**Author's note:** Hey, you guys! Man! It's been forever since I've updated anything, I'm really sorry for the holdup. My gay computer didn't work half of this summer but now I have my own laptop that I can always carry around with me and work on my stories 24/7! WOOT!! WOOT!!

And I'm also sorry for making that little previous scene so corny. Ahahaa, I've been thinking about that scene for awhile but oh well. I hope you guys stick with me till the end! I love you guys so much. You have no idea how much I appreciate you guys taking the time to submit and share with me your thoughts about this dumb story. The comments, the criticisms, everything! I love you guys!

Okay, enough with my lame rant, enjoy!

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Chapter 11-** Feelings needed

----

Sakura can feel herself redden quickly and much to obviously. She made a face and said in a the calmest voice:

"I have to practice on saying that, and I have to get use to it because of this job," she smiled so casually after that, it almost scared Sasuke. "Okay," she said quickly with a heavy sigh, changing the subject, "it's good to be home." With that she walked in quickly through the doorway, almost skipping slightly.

The Uchiha shut the door mildly. Sakura's words were slowly processing in his mind although he wished that they would sink in a hundred times faster than it was at the moment. That made him feel dumb. Definitely.

_How weird was THAT? If she wants to play that way . . . _"I love you too, Sakura," he called back then smiled crookedly with a small laugh.

----

The next morning, Sasuke woke Sakura up earlier than the usual time. Although Sakura sleeps lightly, he'd managed to walk in so silently like a ghost and call her out of her sleep.

"Have a nice day, Mikoto!" the girl yelled when she walked through the threshold of the house.

"You kids be good in school," the dark haired woman responded with one of her stunning smiles.

It was in the middle of spring but the sun's heat was radiating like it was summer already. They weren't even four feet from Sasuke's car yet and she was taking off her uniform's dark jacket already. She fanned her neck and clutched onto her school bag rather tightly when they approached the shiny car.

"Where're you going?" she asked in mystification. Sasuke was walking toward the opened gates. "Um, the car's over here."

He turned around, shoving his hands into his pockets. She almost couldn't breathe when he looked at her, even if it was only for the shortest time. "We're walking to school today, that's why I woke you up early."

"What?!" Sakura tried to keep her voice down but she was definitely yelling at this point. "Are kidding me?! I'm getting mauled out here! It's so hot!"

He rolled his eyes at the girl. "You're exaggerating. The weather's just perfect."

"I'm not!" she retorted. "I'm going to soak in sweat when we get to school. Besides it's going to take us, like, forty minutes to get there."

"And your point is . . .?"

"I'm going to die."

"Well, we all are going to die someday."

She sighed, "C'mon, are we really going to walk?"

He nodded. "Yup."

Sakura sighed/groaned loudly as she trotted after Sasuke through the gates. "If you wanted to exercise, you have that big gym in your house, you could've did that instead of dragging me along with you." Her back slumped over. Wining isn't going to help, she told herself when they were half a block away from their amazing home.

"I just wanted fresh air," he answered, looking intently straight ahead. She saw his expression marginally perked. "I forgot to give you this yesterday," he dug in his school bag and pulled out an envelope. It looked like it was going to rip open; it was filled with something and a lot of that something. "Here."

Her green eyes curiously glued on the envelope then she looked up at Sasuke, finally figuring out what was in there. "You know that you don't have to give me that much, Sasuke. It's too much."

"Just take it, you don't have to thank me."

She sighed. She needed the money, for her mom. They both knew that well. She reluctantly wrapped her fingers around the edges of it. "I'm going to thank you anyways," she said smiling up at him as she shoved the envelope in her bag.

Surprisingly, he smiled slightly too but looked straight ahead again as he did so.

"Um . . ." she started.

"What now?" Sasuke interrupted, a bit annoyed.

"Well," she continued, "I don't know, but, I noticed just now that you and Itachi fight more violently. It's almost as if you guys would murder each other whenever you guys see each other. And I know that siblings are always rivals and never get along, but you and Itachi take it to another level. Am I just over thinking?"

She took her eyes off the dull cement and looked up at Sasuke. He looked like his mind was somewhere else, maybe he was just thinking of an answer. But he didn't say anything. Before she could look back down at the ground, he said:

"Don't talk about him."

She nearly jumped a foot in the air. Harsh and . . . Almost monster-like, that's how Sakura would describe Sasuke's answer.

"What does he do? I mean is it because he's older than you?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"Because he get's more attention?"

Sasuke's body tensed.

"Is it because he's successful?"

Sasuke's knuckles turned white as he gripped onto the strap of his school bag.

"Or . . . Is it because he calls you 'gay' all of the time?"

When Sakura looked up from the ground, she saw Sasuke's nostrils flare. Her eyes widened. Before she could even think correctly, he was already twenty feet ahead of her, storming away.

She stopped in her tracks, mystified. ". . . What did I say . . . ?"

----

Sakura wandered around school, waiting for the school bell to go off. She couldn't find Ino. Or Naruto. Or Hinata. Or Tenten. Not Neji, Shikamaru; not even Sasuke, he'd disappeared right when they'd entered the doors of Konoha High.

"Hi, Sakura," that voice, she knew that voice. That annoying, perfect voice. Ugh.

She turned around and managed a smile. "Good morning, Ayona."

Ayona stepped closer, she looked curious. "Um," she continued as she looked around. "Are you lost?"

Sakura laughed. "Kind of. I didn't realize that until now. This school is so big; it'll take me weeks to memorize every hall and room."

"Ahaa," the dark haired girl laughed a little, it sounded fake. "Well the fastest way to get to Kakashi-sensei's room is if you go that way, down that hall and take the stairs down to the lower floor." She pointed down the hall.

As Sakura looked down the hall, she smiled then turned back to Ayona, a bit surprised. "Thank you!"

"Uh-huh," she said, crossing her slender arms across her chest. "You have a nice day, now." She then disappeared down the opposite hall. Wow, she thought, I thought she was supposed to be evil; I guess it is true that EVERYBODY has a good side…Maybe.

The bell rang.

"Holy shit!" Sakura immediately slapped her small hands over her mouth. She practically screamed . . . Swearing . . . With a teacher standing ten feet away from her. The a scruffy-looking man wearing thin glasses looked up from the papers in his hands and gave her a look. "Sorry," she said feebly before power-walking down the hall that Ayona pointed out. It was deserted but there were still low laughs and snickers and talking at the end of the hallway.

That made Sakura fastened her pace. When she turned the corner, towards the stairs, she slammed into someone. She yelped, startled. Then had her eyes glued to his chest.

"Sasuke," she breathed. Finally she found him. Sakura was about to yell at him for ditching and causing her to be late to class, but right now, she didn't feel anything but relief.

But then she looked up.

She felt very stupid, embarrassed. The guy that she'd slammed into, looked like he was probably around her age, looked down at her and was about surprised as she was. "Oh, I'm sorry," she said, trying to back away but he had his hands tight around her back.

That was when she realized that they weren't alone. Behind the guy that held her tightly were a group of friends. Some of them had their backs against the wall, but some of the guys crouched down. Why were they here? Hanging around at the end of a deserted hall?

…Troublemakers…?

…Dropouts…?

Sakura didn't get answers, but she knew that A) every one of those guys' attention was on them and B):

The way the guy was holding her was making her feel more than uncomfortable. The way his warm hands slid from her ribs, down her narrow waist. "I know you," he said, then looking back at his friends with a crooked smile, "Your Sasuke's girl, eh?" By now, his hands pressed against her grown hips then slipped in between her legs from behind.

Immediately her hand shot up, palm up, hit his nose. Her purpose at that moment was to push his nose as far up into his brain as possible. She was raging.

He cried out loudly, only once as he let go of Sakura and covered his nose. Her heart raced and she panicked toward the stairs. All of those guys moved, two of them went over to the guy with the broken nose but the other three chased after Sakura.

She raced down the stairs so fast, she almost fell off balance. Without a warning, her head painfully jerked back when one of the guys pulled her back by a handful of her pink hair. She screamed.

"You ain't anywhere" the guy said, yanking her back up the stairs by her hair. She yelped helplessly each time he ruthlessly did so. He threw her to the ground when they reached the top.

"You…" the guy breathed, finally taking his hands off of his nose. Blood trickled down his nostrils, some were in his mouth and on his front teeth, blood also dripped from his chin and onto the floor. He spat out onto the floor; his spit red. "You…" he repeated as sat on top of her, raising his fist up in the air, "You fuckin' bitch!"

Then he punched her, hard and ruthless, almost knocking her out. He did that so hard that the side of her face went instantly numb.

"You are so _dead_!" he screamed in rage wrapping his hands around Sakura's neck, choking all of the air out of her system. Gripping her neck with so much force, she felt her eyes painfully roll back into her head.

"What the hell are you doing, man?!" one screamed. "Don't kill her!"

At that moment his hands released her, having her gasp and choke violently for air.

Just when she thought that it couldn't get any more worse than it was already, she felt his hands groping her breasts, hips, legs.

Her emotions changed rapidly, from anger to fright and then back to anger. He was feeling her! Where were the staffs when needed?! She felt like crying but then quickly clenched onto her loose bracelet around her wrist.

Her fist tightened then punched him and threw his face to the side, catching him off guard. But his hands were still on her, ripping her button-down shirt open. The milky-white buttons scattered on the floor. The other guys came to hold her arms down but she struggled and threw her head back far before slamming her forehead against his.

It worked. The guy on top of her shifted his weight of top of her, that was when she moved. When she sat up, she dug her fingernails into the guys that were holding her downs' hands. Sakura pushed the dude with the bloody nose down to the ground hard. He immediately sat up, reaching for her from behind but only managed to grab her shirt that was spilt open in the front.

No one was holding her down anymore or touching her in uncomfortable places but they were after her now as she dashed down the stairs (although she lost her button-down shirt). She panicked when she knew that they were racing after her. They were strong and they would've killed her already but it was only because they didn't want to rape a dead girl.

She landed at the bottom of the stairs harshly, jumping off 5 steps. Sakura didn't want to show any emotions that would make her look weak but she yelped and breathed loudly, uncontrollably.

Even though she'd figured that she'd probably sprained her weak ankle, she still limped her way fast down the hall.

It was like someone knocked the air out of her. Sasuke, appear from the other side of the hall. He looked confused. "Where were you? You weren't in Kakashi's, I was looking for you every . . ." he trailed off and stopped in his tracks.

His face wasn't just mystified now, he was shocked, also . . . He looked a little worried staring at Sakura as she ran unevenly down the hall with tears in her eyes and with only her thin undershirt on. He especially noticed those faint bruises and blood on her face.

He opened his mouth but before he could even ask her anything, she ran right into his chest, burying her bruised and pained face into his chest and wrapped her arms around his lean waist.

As reluctant as he was, he was able to bring his hand up to the back of her head and maternally press her closer to his body. She was shaking. Sakura didn't want him to pull away from her even though she knew that her tears were making his clean shirt damp. She couldn't help it.

"Who . . . ?" his voice was bleak. "Who did this to you?"

She didn't answer. She just focused on breathing evenly, not wanting to answer his question.

Right now he didn't care if he got an answer or not. But as he looked down the hallway, where Sakura came running from, his body suddenly tensed and his eyes narrowed dangerously.

_Those guys . . . _he began to himself. He was at his boiling point now. It was clear just by looking at his body language, the way he grabbed a fistful of her pink hair for a long moment and then let it go.

Oh yeah, he was upset.

----

"I want their asses out of school!" Sakura could clearly hear Sasuke's muffled angry voice through the closed door of Tsunade's office. She wished she was somewhere else than in front of the blonde woman's room. This subject was the last subject she wanted to discussed or even hear about.

"Don't use such language, Sasuke. I will handle everything, I don't need your help, thank you very much. Sakura, could you come in here?"

The girl maintain her calm expression when she walked in and stood next to Sasuke in front of the blonde woman.

"Okay, I just have a couple of questions that needs to be answered before I let you loose," Tsunade cleared her throat and leaned closer towards the two teenagers. "Did those students actually raped you?"

Sakura shook her head. "No, but they would've done that if I wasn't fighting back. Tsunade? Am I in trouble?"

Her eyes widened. "You fought back?" she repeated, ignoring her last question. Why would she even ask such a thing?

The girl nodded her head, her face and color was back to normal. "I actually gave him a bloody nose . . . Possibly a broken nose. But it was only in self defense because he touched me."

"Alright," the principle sighed, leaning back in her chair, folding her arms. She gave a deep sigh and looked up. The room was quiet for a long moment before she suddenly sat up again. "Tell you what, I give you permission to leave school for the rest of the day. Well, if you want to leave, I'll let you because I don't want any rumors or questions to go around; you know how this school is."

Sakura nodded her head, latching her eyes with Sasuke as if asking if she could leave.

"I'm going to take her home," the Uchiha said. Tsunade gave him a look. "Uh, _may I_?"

"Sure."

----

When the two arrived home with their homework and textbooks in their bags, they pretended that nothing happened.

"Why are you two here so early? It's only nine?" Itachi questioned when they walked up the stairs. He was standing below with a coffee mug in his hand, sipping casually as he asked.

"Ya know," Sasuke started as he turned around to stare him down, "I could ask you the same question."

The older Uchiha looked at him with a dumb expression. "I don't work on Mondays; you know that."

There was a long silence before Sasuke spoke again. All he said was:

"So." Itachi walked away with a smirk and scoffed. "Dick-face," Sasuke muttered in a low voice.

"Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed but he didn't stop walking and walked past her giving her a dangerous look. She shied back and followed him. _Why do I even try?_ she thought, exasperated. So, no school, no Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Yoko was at their bakery shop and Sakura didn't want to interrupt her. She was left with basically the Internet, talking to Sasuke (which was kind of hard to do), and homework.

As he approached his bedroom door, he was about to turn the doorknob but looked back at Sakura suspiciously. "Can I help you?"

"Huh?" she asked, bewildered, "Don't you want to work on our homework together?"

"I like doing my homework independently. I don't need your help." Sakura frowned. "Besides," he continued, "you have to treat that gash of your's. It doesn't look too pretty." Sasuke pointed toward the bruise at the corner of her mouth, where that guy had punched her. It wasn't exactly bloody as in liquid bloody because it'd already dried up. Now it looked a bit rusty.

Sakura touched the swollen corner of her full lips. It stung and she reacted quickly. "That's idly. I can feel it healing already," she said with exuberance.

Sasuke knew she was lying and was quick to grab her by her arm when she tried to enter his room. "This is completely ridiculous," he said, looking down at her. "Just listen to me and do it, _then_ we can work on homework. Alright?"

"It's not a big deal. Let's just drop it."

"No," he said a bit harsher now. Sakura balked a little. "Go. Hurry up. Before I change my mind."

She sighed and said in a thick voice, "Alright, alright."

----

Homework has it's cons and pros but he found out that Sakura wasn't as obtuse as she appeared to be. She sure acted like she knew everything though, causing him to rub the back of his neck, hard, to hold himself back from yelling at her.

"No," she rebuked, pointing at Sasuke's neat handwriting. "That's incorrect."

His eyebrows twitched. He didn't answer but pressed down his pen, hard, almost ripping holes through the loose-leaf paper he was writing on instead. Sakura had the impression that he was trying to break the pen in half with his large hands.

"Sasuke? Did you-"

"Yes! I heard you! And I don't give a damn. Stop looking at my damn paper!"

Both of her perfect eyebrows raised. Talk about being moody. "_Someone's_ PMS-ing." Just when she finished writing the first number of her answer, Sasuke's hand slammed on his textbook. His mouth opened wide and was about to say something but Sakura interrupted. "I was just joking. Jeez," she laughed a little at how childish he was.

He glared at her. "What now?"

She shook her head quickly and continued writing. "Oh, nothing, nothing. You just act so . . ." she paused and blushed. Why does her mouth has to be so big? Now she has to finish her sentence or Sasuke would give her that look like the one he was giving her now, gesturing her to continue. ". . . Pessimistic."

"Sure," his tone was sarcastic.

"I'm just stating my opinion. I mean, c'mon; I've never seen you really smile before," she tilted her head to look at him better, suddenly curious. It was true; Sasuke had never smiled a real smile in front of her, even if she'd been with him for a full week. To her surprise, he slightly looked away from her as he continued writing where he'd left off. "Don't tell me you're shy now?"

"Stop talking; I'm trying to concentrate."

A big wicked smile spread across her face. It looked cheesy but she didn't care, that was what she was aiming for in the first place. She leaned in closer towards him and said in a weird voice, "C'mon. It doesn't hurt to smile." He turned his head farther away from her, clearly annoyed. "Okay, you don't even have to smile, just do one of those smirks of your's or those crooked smiles that you do when you pity someone . . . Kind of evil but . . ."

Sasuke rubbed his temples irritably with his eyes shut tightly. "My goodness. You're so _annoying_!"

Sakura could feel her face fall a little but she quickly put on a small smile, looking away. "I know," she sighed. "You can't change really that."

He stood up in a haste and stretched a bit. "Forget this. I'm out."

"Wait," she started as she sat up. "Where're you going?" Was he mad at her? Mad for calling him evil? "I-I didn't mean to say what I said before."

Sasuke's had enough of this. He promised himself that if she spoke again when he was still in the room, he would slam the door on her while her big mouth was still running. He did.

Her nails dug into her palms. If he wants to walk away, she wouldn't care. If he wants to ignore her, she wouldn't mind. Sakura didn't have time to deal with this right now, she had to get back to her schoolwork.

If she knew that he would be like this, she wouldn't even bother talking to him in the first place.

She threw his bedroom door open and walked down the hall to her room.

"Bastard," she muttered in a low voice as she slammed her door shut with a loud bang.

----

"Sasuke, where're you headed?" Itachi called after him when he stormed past the living room. The younger Uchiha didn't answer or even looked back. Itachi looked at the keys in his brothers hands. He turned back to the television and smirked. "Fighting with your fake fiancée?"

Sasuke suddenly stopped walking, throwing Itachi a glare before he headed out of the house.

He stepped into his car then zoomed away. He didn't know where he was going but the way that he was going was the way to school. Maybe talking to Naruto would help. _Maybe._

As his car sail into a parking space, students poured out of the school. He hadn't realized how long he'd worked with Sakura on homework. Quickly, he stepped out onto the parking lot and searched quickly for the blond. Nothing. Maybe he exited out another door.

He could see Neji walking with Tenten. When they stepped onto the pavement, they kissed goodbye. Sasuke made a face. It wasn't the normal goodbye kiss. It was the kind of making out before sex.

He looked away before they stopped. Typical Neji and Tenten.

"Sasuke!"

He squeezed his eyes shut tightly. No. No. No. No. NOOOOOO!!! Anybody but her!!

"Sasuke!" Ayona called again. He could hear her footsteps coming at him quickly and before he could make a run for it, she was already standing, and smiling, next to him. "Who are you waiting for?"

"Naruto," his voice was bleak but he answered quickly before almost running toward his car.

"Um," she started as she tagged after him, "he left early; during fifth hour."

He stopped walking and raised his eyebrow at her. "He did?"

She nodded then looked around, almost in a shy manner. "I'll see you tomorrow." She waved goodbye as she headed the other way toward the pavement.

He opened the door to his car, his eyes on Ayona as she walked further away from him. Almost immediately, his back straightened. "Wait," he said to her. She turned around with a startled look. "Um . . . I could give you a ride home."

It took a while for her smile to finally appear. "Okay," she said cheerfully.

While they drove down the streets, Sasuke's attention was on the road. He was focusing so intense that it almost looked like the road was bothering him. Ayona blushed lightly as she glanced at him.

Naruto left early. It was almost hard for Sasuke to believe that. The blond probably had a hot date with the dentist or something.

It's only been a week since Sakura and Sasuke had been working together and he couldn't really stand it anymore. It was harder than he'd thought it would be. It wasn't exactly easy to pretend to love the other one when you really don't. Like acting on stage in front of world.

Sasuke scratched the back of his neck at the nervous thought. _Marriage._

The expression that he had on his face at this point was a frightened look.

----

It was seven at night already and they were serving dinner.

"Where's Sakura?" Mikoto asked, stealing the words from Fugaku. She looked around the dining room, waiting for Sasuke to answer her.

"She's asleep, I just checked on her," he said, avoiding his mother's eyes.

Sayuko took her seat next to Itachi. "Itachi said that you and Sakura came home early. Was everything alright?"

He quickly nodded his head. "Yeah, yeah." With that, he shoved the food on his plate into his mouth to let the others know that he wasn't up for anymore questions.

Mikoto's eyebrows raised at her son's actions, a bit suspicious.

----

Sakura knew she was dreaming, but it was so terrifying it felt like reality. She had one of those horrifying nightmares when the harder you try to run, the slower it appears. She was hyperventilating uncomfortably, trying not to look back at what was chasing after her.

She'd hit a dead end and that was when the ghost grabbed her hair from behind.

Sakura gasped, sitting up in her bed so fast it made her dizzy. Her textbook was still in her hands. She quickly tossed it aside, trying to catch her breath. _I'm shaking,_ she thought.

Paranoia swept through her again. Clumsily, she pulled the comforter over her head, hiding like a little child. It wasn't helping, not even close. She'd stayed under the thick blanket for so long, she started to sweat.

She bit her bottom lip lightly and counted to three before she ran across her room and bashed through the door. It was dark, almost pitch black except for the faint light of the half moon that lit through the cracks of the blinds.

"Where's that light switch?!" she said aloud. Sakura panicked as she ran nervously down the hall. Her hand was on one of the walls so she wouldn't get lost. But then she suddenly stopped at a door, satisfied that she found her destination. There were inaudible noises. What was Sasuke _doing_?!

She turned the doorknob, now halfheartedly, and pushed the door open. Her eyebrows narrowed, curious. She couldn't see what was going on, it was too dark. Sakura's hand lightly lifted the light switch that was a few inches away from her.

The light switched on so brightly that it stung her eyes. Someone in the room screamed, startled, it sounded like Sayuko. When Sakura's eyes finally adjusted, she turned bright red, immediately tuning off the lights and throwing her head to the side, out of the room.

"I'm sorry!" she squeaked. "Um…" she fidgeted uncomfortably, "do you know where Sasuke's room is?"

"Two doors down. Now get out!" Itachi yelled; his voice sounded smothered. She yanked it shut, still as red as a tomato. Stiffly, she made it to Sasuke's room. Sakura barged in and slammed his door a little too loudly. She could hear Sasuke's mattress shift and his sheets rustle. He was sitting up when she turned around.

"What the hell are you doing?" his voice was hoarse. Even though it was so dark, she make out his eyes narrowing grumpily at her.

She jumped onto his bed and crawled under his blankets, joining him. "Sasuke," she said breathlessly. "I had a terrible nightmare."

He sounded angry. "You have a bad dream and you crawl in bed with me?" She didn't answer but wrapped the blankets around her more tightly. She breathed in his comforter. It smelled like him; that cool, velvety, and masculine smell that was so addicting. "What are you? Five? Go back to your room."

He could feel her shake her head frantically. "I'm too terrified."

Sasuke stayed up in his position for a long moment, just staring at her, then heaved out an exasperated sigh and laid down with her. At this point, he was too exhausted to deal with anything; he just wanted sleep. She sighed too, but lightly. She turned onto her side so her back was touching his arm.

It was rather peaceful yet exciting being next to Sasuke. She didn't know. The feeling was weird. Fatigue started kicking in and Sakura finally sank into the soft mattress, closing her eyes. It felt safe, just knowing that he was there with her.

"Do you really trust me this much?" Sasuke suddenly asked. She was slightly startled and her eyes opened for a moment then they closed again.

"Uh-huh," she answered with her eyes closed.

"I really mean it. To actually sleep in the same bed?"

She nodded sleepily. "I know you wouldn't do anything. You're a good guy." The mattress shifted as Sasuke changed his position on the bed. Now the front of his body was pressed against her back and his warm hand slipped onto her flat stomach. His hands stroked up and down on her stomach.

Her eyes flew open. He was shirtless, and touching her and they were on the same bed.

He wouldn't do anything . . . Right?

Sakura was up and awake by now. She pushed herself off of the mattress, trying to get away from Sasuke. But his hands gripped her waist and pulled her back down next to him again. He was holding her down.

Her heart started to race. _Oh my god._

----

**Wow…That was a lot of fun. Kehehee. OOC, huh? I don't want to spoil anything so wait and see or guess. But Sasuke has his reasons. ;)**

**That was a freakin long chapter. It was a bit painful to write at times because it was so useless…But I hope you guys enjoyed it, my lovely readers. **

**gasp Wondering what they're going to do next…? 0.o **

**Please review or at least tell me what you think so far. Anything would be good. Thanks for reading and supporting 'False Love'. I'm truly thankful. **

**Until next time, sweeties! XOXO**

**::Duha **


End file.
